


Hypnotize Me Then Rewrite Me (Anything But Fight This)

by Newbornpony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbornpony/pseuds/Newbornpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not what his counselor expected Harry to do with his advice when he sat him down and rambled, "Do what you love, what you're good at. Don't get sucked into a 9 to 5 job you hate and end up drinking yourself to an early death with just you, your cat and Corrie reruns."</p>
<p>In which Harry is a successful gay porn star who falls in love with Louis Tomlinson, arguably the most famous porn star in the industry, other than Harry of course. The only problem is that Louis' straight. Like sleeps with women for a living straight. Harry hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some scenes of Harry/Other and Louis/Other with a little bit of Harry/Nick but the rest of the "Other's" are OC's and only vaguely referenced so hopefully it doesn't bother anyone too much...
> 
> Title comes from "Nothing at All" by Aiden Grimshaw.

It's probably not what his counselor expected Harry to do with his advice when he sat him down and rambled, "Do what you love, what you're good at. Don't get sucked into a 9-5 job you hate and end up drinking yourself to an early death with just you, your cat and Corrie reruns."

Harry never dreamed of becoming a porn star growing up because honestly that's setting standards pretty low and not saying much for moral fiber or whatever.  He didn't wake up one morning next to a seriously good looking and very much naked bloke thinking to himself, "You know what I'd quite like to get paid for doing this."  He likes to say it happened more organically than that even if in reality college was kicking his arse and he loved working at the bakery but it was depressing thinking he'd possibly be working the till and baking muffins for the rest of his life.  He just met the right people, person singular really, who knew somebody who knew somebody and next thing he knew he was calling his mum and telling her, "Firstly no I've not got a horrible drug problem or debts with a pimp.  I really want to do this and I'm being safe, honest.  Please don't hate me or search my name on Google."  But wait; let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.

 

~~

Contrary to popular belief Harry didn't have a "slew of conquests praising his skills in the bedroom" as a CV.  He still had to get his roommate Zayn back for that comment, the wanker.  Not that he'd tell anyone but he'd really only slept with two maybe three guys, if you count a quick drunken hand job in the loos at a club, before showing up for an interview at the biggest porn company in London, Syco.  

It all started with meeting  _the_  Nick Grimshaw, who Harry had a crush on going all the way back to his early T4 days, horrifying blond hair and all, in person at a club with Zayn and his boyfriend Liam.  Harry nearly spit his drink out everywhere when Nick swaggered over like the hot shit he very much knew he was and asked if he could buy Harry a drink, "Or we can just skip the song and dance love and head back to my flat. You'd look so pretty all fucked out in my bed."  Harry still has to chuckle in his head at the memory, Liam turning bright red looking positively scandalized, like Harry didn't know from Zayn's marijuana induced word vomits what the pair of them got up to in the bedroom, painting an image to the soundtrack Harry heard on more than one occasion.  Liam may act all innocent but not many pure little snowflakes have pain kinks and love to choke and fuck their boyfriend until they cry and chant things like, "Take it, just take it. You love my cock in you don't you, you filthy slut!"  So yeah, not buying it.  Zayn was one lucky bastard.

But anyway, Harry was a shameless hussy, whimpering and moaning, "Like the sweet twinky angel of my dreams" when Nick took him back to his flat.  He was so worked up from Nick groping him in the cab on the way over he practically pounced on him the second the driver pulled away.  He still remembers the buzz and the thrill of it all; Nick's hand heavy on his shoulder as he pushed him down to his knees, the way Harry was panting for his cock, letting Nick jab against his gag reflex and hold him pressed flat against his stomach, Harry's body tensing all over as he struggled to breathe.  It was intoxicating really, seeing what he did to Nick, that he was all sweaty and incoherent because of him, making a throw away comment as he pulled his cock still hard out of Harry's mouth, stroking his face and smearing the spit along his lips breathing out a strained, "Jesus Christ how are you even fucking real? It's like you're my porn fantasy come to life."

It wasn't until the next morning that Harry even considered taking Nick's words seriously.  Nick had stumbled out of bed groaning when he saw Harry starkers (It was the morning who wears clothes in the morning?) fixing a proper fry up for breakfast saying, "Good lord are you trying to kill me?  You are walking sin love put some clothes on before I defile you further.  You should really look into doing porn I'd pay to watch what we did last night.  Oh fuck, yep I'm good to go never mind.  Come over here, sit on my lap, and don't call me Daddy again I already feel like a pervert."  

Harry left Nick's flat proudly showing off the love bites on his throat and Nick's number saved in his phone along with the name of a friend who could help Harry get into the vocation he was apparently put on this earth to fulfill.

 

~~

Harry didn't call the number right away, spending a couple weeks turning the idea over in his head.  He finally steeled his nerves and went for it after a particularly bad morning at the bakery, some disgruntled customer forcing him to remake her coffee three times before complaining to his manager that not only was the third time not the charm, but she was late for work.  She didn't leave without a fuss, demanding her money back, and upending the scalding coffee all over Harry's favorite jumper before storming out.  The guy, Henry, was really sweet over the phone saying how Nick sent him a positively scandalous picture after their romp, gushing at how glad he was Harry called and gave him an address to show up at the next day for a meeting with Simon Cowell himself.

The day of the interview Harry spent hours staring at his clothes wondering what to wear, not ready to tell any of his friends about how apparently he wanted to do porn unless he actually got the job.  He mentally thought, What Would Zayn Do? because lets be real Zayn easily had a better sense of style than all of his friends combined and looked like a walking GQ model even on his bad days.  Harry ended up throwing on black jeans and a tight black shirt spending entirely too long trying to get his hair to cooperate before cursing as he saw the time and bolting out the door. He stumbled into the positively frightening posh building five minutes late flushed and out of breath choking out, "I'm here to see Mr. Cowell," before collapsing on the waiting room couch.  The woman at the front desk chuckled to herself as she got up, walking over to what looked like a fancy wooden drawer thingy but in reality was a fridge, handing Harry a bottle of water and patting his shoulder.

"Nothing to be frightened of dear.  Trust me meeting Simon is probably the scariest thing out of all of this.  After that filming lewd acts with strangers in a roomful of people will seem like a walk in the park!"

Harry gaped at her as she walked away, squinting to read her name off the plaque on her desk, Caroline.  Harry hoped she was right because his heart got lodged in his throat when a man dressed in an obviously expensive designer suit walked right up to him.

"Harry Styles?" he voiced quirking an eyebrow, Harry making a high pitched noise that he took as an affirmative, "Follow me Mr. Cowell will see you now."

Harry tripped after him into an all glass elevator, wringing his hands.  As the numbers steadily increased Harry felt himself starting to regret even making the phone call.  He glanced sideways at the guy, mouth opening to say something but judging by the permanent scowl on his face he decided against it.  Harry silently followed him out of the elevator and down a hallway lined with various awards and pictures containing the same older gentleman with various well known celebrities from pop stars and actors to Harry's favorite footie players.  He was still puzzling over how a man running a porn industry would know all those people before being literally pushed into an office, the door slamming shut behind him.  Harry gulped as he saw the back of a man’s head; his chair turned facing a bay window looking out at an impressive view of the London skyline.

"Kit off.  I've been informed that you don't have a CV so if I'm not impressed at what I see in the next 30 seconds you know the way out."

Harry stood there frozen as the man spun around, frowning and rolling his eyes, "By all means take your time it's not like I have an industry to run or anything."

Harry gulped yanking his clothes off as quickly as possible, hesitating before removing his pants as well, not having time to feel self-conscious before standing up straight.  Simon looked unimpressed as he scanned Harry's body, lifting a hand up in the air and motioning for him to turn around.  Harry slowly spun in a circle, biting his lip as Simon frowned, "Birthmarks?" he questioned gruffly looking down at Harry's chest.

"Um they're actually uh extra nipples," Harry sputtered, face burning with embarrassment. 

Simon hummed deep in his throat before picking up his phone, looking down at his nails then glancing back up at Harry with a scowl on his face, "Why are you still here?"

Harry pulled his clothes back on, having trouble with the button on his trousers his hands were shaking so badly.  He barely remembered to turn around and spit out, "Thank you for your time Mr. Cowell. Sir," before practically running out of the room, shirt inside out, letting out a heavy sigh as the door closed behind him.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" said someone scarily close to him, Harry jumping back and clutching his hand to his heart.

"Didn't think it went to well to be honest," Harry said wincing as he got his breathe back recognizing the woman from downstairs.

"Oh hush now darling Simon positively _adored_ you. Grimmy always sends us the prettiest little things but I think you're my favorite so far," she said with a wink.  Seriously, a wink, "Come along now follow me."

"But what- How?" Harry started, looking from the door he just came through and back to Caroline, "You know Nick?"

She laughed her eyes crinkling up slightly, "Do I know  _Nick_? God you're precious!  Not as coquette as Grimmy made you sound but he has a way of bringing that out in boys I suppose."

Less than an hour later, Harry walked out completely stunned holding a contract in his hands with a surprisingly large dollar amount circled in red.  His mind was swimming with all the information Caroline spouted out at him, from possible scenarios of scenes to what Simon expected from his employees and the date and time for his first shoot the following week.

Harry's life changed dramatically after that.  He went from spending his weekends watching X-Factor in his pajamas glaring over at Zayn and Liam making out during commercials, to somehow becoming London's new IT boy.  After what ended up unfortunately being just a one night stand, Nick quickly became one of Harry's best mates, showing him off to everyone he knew and dragging Harry into his radio show to keep him company when he had time.  It helped that Nick pretty much knew everyone Harry worked with on a daily basis, from Caroline who he found out was basically Simons' number two and was involved with everything including directing and producing to Lou Teasdale his hair stylist/make-up artist.  Nick also knew everyone from designers, models, and socialites to pop stars and pretty much everyone you'd see in the tabloids hence Harry's new celebrity by association status, a fact which Nick never failed to mention.

He still had to put up with Zayn and Liam, who after being together for over a year now were horribly domestic. Well considering he maybe scarred them for life once or twice "rehearsing" scenes for work it was probably the other way around.  But they loved him and even though Harry had more than enough money to get his own place he didn't think he'd like living alone.  So here he was, not even six months later and Harry was the most sought out gay erotic film star in the industry, "The baby faced bottom who brought the industry to their knees," horrible pun _obviously_ intended.

"Harry love you ready? They have the scene all set up for you."

Harry smiled at Lou, whipping his pants off, and winking cheekily at her, "Back to the daily grind huh?"

Lou laughed, slapping him on the shoulder harder than he expected tossing him his robe.  Harry pulled it on but kept it untied, because really it’s not like the some 30 people in the room weren't about to see him "seduce his straight jock roommate into fucking him into the mattress" in about five minutes anyway.  Harry walked over to where Caroline was talking to his costar, some new guy Dylan who looked even better naked than he did with his clothes on when Harry first met him.

"Ready?" Harry asked with a smile handing his robe to Lou who hovered next to them as Dylan fiddled with his.

"Oh right," Dylan said awkwardly covering himself when he took his robe off, biting his lip and avoiding looking at Harry full on.  Harry glanced over seeing Caroline giving him a discreet thumbs-up meaning the cameras were rolling.  He always seemed to be the one picked to "break in" the new actors not that Harry ever complained.  Caroline knew she could trust him to make his costars as comfortable as possible and in return Harry pretty much had full control over what scripts he filmed and how often.

"Hey, it's all right.  It's just me and you," Harry said soothingly, running a hand up and down Dylan's arm, "Just relax, and follow my lead.  Pretend like the cameras aren't even there."

Harry sat up, crawling into Dylan's lap and kissing him softly, positioning Dylan's hands low on his waist.  He wiggled around, not being able to help the shiver running down his spine as Dylan's cock lurched underneath him.  Harry deepened the kiss, putting the cameras out of his mind and just focusing on the warm solid body beneath him.  God he loved his job.

 

~~

Harry had just gotten back from dinner with Nick, looking at his watch and seeing he still had a few hours until he had to meet up with the lads at the pub Niall, Harry's friend from his college days and the most carefree happy go lucky person to probably exist, worked at on weekends.  Zayn's laptop was just sitting there, shiny and a lot newer than Harry's.  Not that it made any difference just, Zayn's was on the coffee table waiting to be used while Harry's was all the way in his room.  Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the computer was password protected tapping the keys in thought.  He hovered over the password hint button laughing as FUCK OFF HARRY flashed on the screen.  He got it right the first time, sending Zayn a quick text as he waited for it to boot up.

_"You would have your password as Liam's name you sap"_

_'"harry get off my laptop right now!!!!"_

_"What is there something you're hiding? Cause if there is I will find it hahaha.."_

_"i will kill u."_

_"Challenge accepted..."_

Harry laughed tossing his phone to the side and ignoring its buzzing.  He wasn't actually planning on snooping around but it was hilarious to work Zayn up.  Anyway Zayn probably just didn't want him to see the sextape him and Liam made a couple months ago but Harry'd already seen it.  Liam accidentally left it in the DVD player in the living room and if Harry didn't shut it off right away it's not his fault, he was in shock.

Harry updated his blog and mucked around on twitter, spamming Nick's mentions just for the hell of it, replying to a handful of fans and following a dozen people or so who sent him something witty and not just, "FOLLOW ME PLEASE!"  He really meant to just close it up and not snoop and invade Zayn's privacy but where's the fun in that?  Harry scrolled down the organized list of bookmarks, definitely the work of Liam, pausing the cursor over the folder labeled, 'Coursework', because really everyone knew people tried to hide their dirty kinky porn in plain sight.  Harry was right, as always, clicking through to reveal links containing lots of xxx's and cliché video titles.

Unsurprisingly there weren't any of his videos but that's probably a good thing.  Harry has no problem doing what he does but it’s bad enough Nick sometimes gets drunk and texts Harry his live commentary watching them without his roommates knowing exactly what he does before coming home flushed and boneless after a long day at the office.  Harry went to close the window, already thinking about questioning why Zayn didn't find him sexy enough to get off to but instead accidentally hit a key that opened up one of the tabs.  Harry blinked as the page loaded tilting his head in confusion at the screen cap of the video, a woman sprawled on her back with a guy's head in between her legs. Which okay that's not anything scandalous but why the hell did Zayn have straight porn on his computer?

Naturally Harry was curious, looking around even though he knew he was alone, before hitting play.  He rolled his eyes as he heard her exaggerated moans because honestly that's the worst in porn.  No one ever sounds like that in normal circumstances but- Harry's brain shorted as he looked at her body, the way she was twisting and jerking away, back arching and holding the curve before collapsing as she panted heavily.  Holy shit maybe those weren't fake moans after all...

Harry wasn't going to watch it further, straight porn did nothing for him but the second the guys face popped into view he couldn't breathe let alone use the touchpad to close the browser.  The guy was smirking, blue eyes twinkling in mirth as he licked his lips.  He wasn't the stereotypical porn actor, he looked petite, almost delicate, tan skin gleaming with sweat in stark contrast to his costars pale body.  Harry watched as he laid himself behind her, running a hand through her hair and forcing her head back, licking her open mouth.  He had to pause the video, shivering at the tension in the girls’ neck and the angry creases her hair was making around the guys fingers he was holding it so tightly.  Harry scrolled down to the comments, not caring about the girl who was admittedly lovely but not what he was interested in obviously, breathing out as he read his name, Louis Tomlinson.

Harry quickly scrolled back up hitting play.  He couldn't take his eyes off the screen, mesmerized as Louis gave her time to come down, whispering soothingly into her ear.  He noticed how Louis angled her hips and stretched her torso out, elongating her body into a more flattering view for the camera.  This guy wasn't fucking around; he knew what he was doing.  Harry didn't have anymore time to marvel at Louis' technical porn knowledge as he focused in on him whispering into her ear with more intent, finally letting her head go and reaching in between their bodies.  Harry couldn't see anything but knew Louis pressed into her by the way her body tensed then relaxed.  Harry shivered as Louis' hips started moving, a slow, steady rhythm that Harry knew was sometimes more overwhelming than frantic hurried thrusts.  He had to close his eyes as Louis reached a hand forward, pinching one of her nipples in rough contrast to the intimate way he was fucking into her before trailing it down to her clit.  Harry gasped right along with her, his pulse beating in his ear, body warm all over as he watched Louis bring her shaking to another climax, quieter than the first, turning her head to face him as he smoothed back her hair and pressed fleeting little kisses up and down her neck.

"Fuck," Harry breathed squirming in his seat, pushing a hand down against the pressure in his crotch and no, he was absolutely not getting hard...  Shit.

If anybody asked, not that they would to begin with because  _boundaries_ , Harry did not jerk off watching the rest of the video.  Nope.  He did not pause it as Louis crawled up her body to stare at Louis' cock so hard it looked purple, wet from her juices (gross) and precome leaking from his slit (not gross.)  Harry definitely didn't picture himself in the girls place as Louis crouched back, pulling her body onto his cock, holding her down by her hips as he set a steady fast paced rhythm.  Harry didn't pant and frantically work his hand up and down his now precome slicked cock at the "uh uh" sounds Louis made or at the way Louis' arm muscles bulged as he lifted her further up the bed.  Harry didn't slide a finger back to press against his dry hole as Louis' thrusts turned frantic, pulling his dick out of her as he came before shoving it back in, pressing his whole body flush to hers as he jerked through aftershocks.  He didn't shiver through his own orgasm at how Louis' cock visibly throbbed, still hard, as he crawled back up her body, leaving streaks of wetness along her thighs.  And Harry absolutely did not copy Louis' action of scooping up his own come, watching Louis feed her his.  Nope, not at all.

“Fuck,” Harry thought, his breathing slowing down and wiping his hand on his shirt.  On the screen Louis was cradling her close, kissing her tenderly and sweetly as if he didn't just finish filming the hottest clip Harry had ever seen and that's saying a lot.  For some reason he couldn't get the picture of Louis whispering in her ear, flipping her head up to look at him before kissing her nose as she giggled contently before the video cut off out of his head.  It felt like a punch in the gut.

Harry picked up his phone, dialing the one person he knew wouldn't judge him for the thoughts floating around in his head.

"Nick," Harry sighed, opening up Google and typing in Louis' name.

"Harold please tell me you aren't calling me from the set again.  You know I get horribly jealous."

"No but Grimmy, Grimmy...  I think I'm in love."

"If you're talking about the dish who was in your latest clip the one with the spanking, I'm sorry but I pulled him last week.  Considering they're technically getting my sloppy seconds it only makes it fair that I even the score.  I think I'm in love with him too."

"What?  No," Harry sputtered, "Wait you slept with Tyler?  No, never mind I don't want to know.  I liked you better when you picked up models.  At least then I didn't have to worry about my coworkers asking me why you won't call them back."

"What’s the point of being best mates with you if I reap no benefits from it?"

"Hey!"

"Stop being dramatic you know my life would be meaningless without you.  You were saying you were in love?  Do I know him?"

"Yeah, I mean no.  Maybe I kind of just," Harry gulped, scrolling through pictures of Louis in various states of undress somehow drawn more to the paparazzi pictures of him smiling and sipping on a coffee more than anything, "Um does the name Louis Tomlinson mean anything to you?"  Harry paused, hearing nothing but silence from the other line, "Grimmy?"

"If you're filming a scene with him so help me God I don't care how awkward it is or who I have to blow to get there, I  _need_  to see it in person."

"No, of course not!"

"Shame," Nick sighed, "He's so lovely it hurts my soul."

20 minutes of mutual Louis fanboying later, Harry was utterly devastated to find out that it wasn't just a coincidence that he couldn't find any clips with Louis and a male costar.  Louis was 100% straight.  Not that it mattered anyway; Harry was used to growing up with crushes on straight celebrities.  This wasn't any different than his boyhood obsession over Gary Barlow.  Well except for the part that Harry never really imagined himself actually doing anything other than meeting Gary but that's neither here nor there.

Harry pulled up the twitter app on his phone, searching for Louis' name and clicking through to his profile.

_"Louis Tomlinson !! I get paid to fuck gorgeous women every day !! jealous ;)"_

Louis had over a million followers nearly double Harry's and he had to wonder how he was only just finding out about him now. Harry followed him, chuckling at how his mentions exploded seconds later, a lot of keyboard smashing and people exclaiming that 'omg I love Louis! Isn't his arse fantastic?' Harry's life is so sad.

 

~~

Over the next two weeks Harry looked up anything and everything he could possibly find about Louis.  He avoided watching anymore of his films because he felt kind of skeevy getting off to them ignoring Nick's comments of, "You do realize that hundreds of thousands of people get off to you and you don't know them? That's the whole point of porn!"  That didn't stop him from thinking about Louis all the time, annoying Zayn and Liam constantly with, "Oh look at the pictures of Louis from last night!  Doesn't he look so fit?  I love that jumper.  How creepy would it be if I went by his favorite club and waited for him to show up?  Wait don't answer that never mind.  Did you know he can also sing and play the piano? He uploaded a video last week you should look at it!"

"You seriously have a problem," Zayn said slightly annoyed, turning the volume of the TV up higher, "God the way you talk about him it's like you'd think he was actually someone you've met before."

"I wouldn't even know about him if it wasn't for you so don't act like you don't care," Harry said smugly scrolling through his twitter feed cursing his luck that he missed Louis doing a twitcam. Not like Harry ever watched them. It was mostly just Louis reading out tweets that made him laugh and blaring music and ok maybe Harry made a playlist on his phone of all the songs Louis played. Maybe.

"It's one video Harry!  Just because I like his cock doesn't mean I want to know how many sisters he has!"

Harry ignored Zayn, refreshed his timeline smiling when he saw Louis was still online and tweeting.

_"listening to some two door cinema club loving the new album xx"_

"It's like he's my musical soul mate," Harry sighed not even thinking as he replied back.

" _@louis_tomlinson you have good taste in music. next year is my favourite song..."_

Harry blinked as his twitter app flashed a notification at the top of his screen twice in quick succession, heart lurching in his chest.  He stared down at his mentions barely breathing as he read 'Louis Tomlinson is now following you.'

_@harry_styles Same :)_

What...  Just...  Happened....

"Harry?  Hello anyone in there?  You better not be ignoring me you fucker," Zayn said snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face knocking him out of his daze.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered his heart racing not wanting to blink just incase those words magically disappeared.

"What? Feel free to share with the class," Zayn continued stopping short when he looked over, "Harry? Are you ok?"

"No!" Harry choked out, voice cracking.

"Harry you're scaring me. It isn't your mum is it?" Liam questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Louis Tomlinson...  just replied  _and_  followed me on twitter!"

"Wow your life is pathetic," Zayn said rolling his eyes, "You do realize he's painfully straight. Like fucks birds for a living and obviously enjoys it very much."

Harry didn't hear a word he said, something close to panic creeping through his veins, "Shut up oh my god I didn't even... I just sent him a random tweet how!" he screeched, voice rising in pitch.

"Harry you're not some random creeper who begs him for a follow. You do realize you're kind of famous in the industry yourself? He probably recognized your name."

"I can't believe this look I'm shaking," Harry cried holding out his hand, "What do I say? Oh my god I need to call Grimmy. Zayn you don't even... It's Louis.  Louis Tomlinson!  I can die happy now."

Harry whimpered as he looked down at his phone, a little notification hovering over his DM's.  No, this was too much.

_"Hello there Harry Styles ! Didn't know you were a fan ;)"_

Harry had no idea what possessed him, high off some weird adrenaline rush that you apparently get when the celebrity you've been fawning over acknowledges your existence in a public forum.

_"Could say the same to you!"_

_"Of course I am! More so now that I know you have awesome taste in music"_

 Harry laughed, not being able to believe his life, "Louis knows who I am!"

"Just tell me what he said already before you spontaneously combust," Zayn was acting all put out but Harry knew he was at least slightly curious.

Harry shoved his phone in Zayn's face pointing to the screen, "Look, a smiley!  It's like we're friends!"

Zayn smirked, tilting the screen closer before snatching it out of Harry's hands and jumping around to the other side of the couch.

"Zayn no!" Harry screeched trying in vain to get his phone back, "Stop Zayn, please don't."

Zayn cackled evilly, typing quickly, eyes widening as he pushed Harry away.

"Damn thirsty much?" Zayn chuckled, side arming Harry and showing Liam the screen.

"Zayn," Harry begged making grabby hands to get his phone back, tears forming in his eyes.

"Z just give him his phone back."

Zayn rolled his eyes but listened to Liam, handing it over with a flourish, "And send.  You can thank me later."

Harry wiped the moisture from his eyes, lip trembling slightly as he curled up on the couch, afraid to see what Zayn said.

_"speaking of awesome things its a shame w/ an arse like urs ur not into joining the dark side ;)"_

_"haha heard that before. dark side? what are you using to lure me over, cookies ??"_

_"if by cookies u mean my cock then yes ;)x"_

"Zayn, How could you! He's going to think I'm a perv! I'm going to kill myself!"

Harry quickly tapped out another message, heart beating frantically in his chest, feeling almost physically ill.

_"Sorry about that it was my friend I swear! Wow I'm so embarrassed :("_

Harry waited with baited breath, afraid to look down as he felt his phone buzz three times.

_"aw babe it's all good trust me if I ever feel the need to mix things up a bit you'll be the first to know !!"_

_"i'd love to hear more about what you listen to'_

_"but got to run now ! I expect a music rec when I'm done with my errands xxx"_

Harry felt something in his chest loosen up, slumping further into the couch and letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That went better than I expected," Liam said looking at Harry's phone over his shoulder.

"He sent me three kisses!" Harry said shoving three fingers in Zayn's face, "Three!"

Harry's grin turned impossibly wider as he saw Louis sent him a public tweet as well.

_@harry_styles i'll start benediction by hot natured what a tunnneee ! your turn curly :)_

"Told you," Zayn said smugly as Harry launched himself at him.

Best. Day. Ever.

 

 

~~

It was surreal that just a month ago he was checking daily blogs to... keep updated on what Louis did every day and now he was getting them straight from the source.  Swapping music recommendations turned into Louis sending him pictures everything from his daily Starbucks order to goofy faces as he got his make-up done before shoots along with messages of all the random little thoughts that popped into his head during the day.  Tweets and DM's evolved into texts and sporadic phone calls, Louis getting fed up with how flakey Harry was replying to his messages, not knowing that Harry was purposely waiting an hour or two before responding.  Louis didn't need to know that Harry had a special ringtone from him and may or may not have actually scrambled off set mid shoot to see what Louis had to say.  It got to the point that Harry talked to Louis almost more than he did with Zayn and Liam who he lived with for crying out loud.

So really it was a natural progression of their friendship for them to meet up in person.  Harry was proud of himself for how cool he played it, pausing to check his calendar before agreeing to meet up that weekend.  Well, not that cool but he did put Louis on hold before screaming his head off and literally rolling around on the ground.  If Zayn ever uploaded that video he took on his phone Harry would have no qualms against setting all his clothes on fire and shaving his head in his sleep.  Zayn would look even worse than Liam with a buzz cut, which is saying a lot.  But really Harry was totally chill about the whole thing.  It wasn't until the day of their coffee date, but not date just a meet up over coffee very lad-ey nothing more, that Harry started to full on panic.

"Ok what about this?" Harry asked, strung out and shaky, looking down at Niall who for the last 45 minutes was subjected to a mandatory fashion show.

Niall just blinked up at him, a bored expression on his face.

"No?" Harry didn't wait for a reply already tearing off the jumper like it was burning him, stumbling back into his room in just his pants.

"Harry leave me alone the last like three outfits were fine!" Niall sighed turning back to focus on the football match he was trying to watch.

"But I showed you five!" Harry whined, walking out in a plaid shirt that made Niall wrinkle his nose up in disapproval, "Ugh fine don't help me you're a shit friend."

"I don't know why you're freaking out," Niall said not taking an eye off the TV, munching on crisps, "I mean he's more likely than not seen you naked already.  Doubt it matters what you wear."

"What?" Harry squeaked, voice embarrassingly high.

"Not helping Ni," Zayn sighed walking into the room, picking through the pile of clothes Harry left scattered out on the floor.

"Harry, why do you have half a dozen identical shirts?"

"They're not!" Harry cried, yanking them out of Liam's hands and holding them up one at a time, "This one has pocket detailing and this one’s a scoop neck and this one's a softer material..."

Harry stopped, Liam smiling sheepishly up at him while Niall burst out laughing, crumbs falling from his open mouth and all over Harry's couch. The heathen.

"You know what leave me alone!" Harry moaned covering his face.

"But seriously," Niall said, pushing Harry to the side to see the TV better, "Your films are positively filthy.  I bet Louis has at least gotten curious and checked out one or two...  I hope for his sake it wasn't one of the, you know," he said bringing his hands up and shaking them in front of him, "the choky ones."

"I can't do it," Harry said curling in on himself, "Oh god you're right it's going to be so weird."

"It'll be fine Harry," Liam said earnestly, folding everything meticulously, "From what you've said about Louis he seems like a good lad. Plus I mean it'd be hypocritical for him to say anything about your profession right?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled biting his lip.

"Stop it," Zayn said, tapping the underside of Harry's arms, "Up," he commanded pulling a shirt over Harry's head.

"I can dress myself," Harry whined, yet still held a leg out for Zayn to slide his jeans on, struggling slightly at how tight they were.

Zayn took a step back, standing next to Liam and squinting at Harry, looking him up and down.

"Can I borrow your leather jacket?" Harry pouted, shuffling his feet side to side.

"Absolutely not," Zayn held a hand out grabbing the blazer Liam picked up off the floor not taking his eyes off Harry.

"It makes me want to vomit when you guys do shit like that," Harry sighed shrugging it over his shoulders, "That mind reading thing its weird don't do it.  It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"It makes me uncomfortable when you crawl in bed naked and force yourself in between me and Li whenever you feel needy yet you don't see me complaining."

Harry shrugged flashing a dimpled smile at Liam who just rolled his eyes fondly.  He preened as Zayn and Liam fretted over him, fixing his hair and smoothing out his blazer, leaning into the hand Zayn was dragging through his curls.

"You guys are so weird," Niall muttered, focusing back on the match and turning the volume up.

 

~~

So yeah, coffee non-date?  Absolutely  _not_  fine.  Liam was a horrible liar and Harry was so upset at how awkward things were that he wanted to cry.  He ended up being 20 minutes late because as he was pulling into the parking lot someone clipped his Range Rover.  Not only did he have to deal with some older man screaming at him saying it was his fault, which is sure as fuck wasn't, but he's pretty sure he got papped as well and fuck everything really.  He walked into Starbucks nerves shot to hell as he spotted Louis sitting at a table in the corner, twirling his phone around on the surface.  Louis looked up with a huge grin, whole face lighting up and Harry suddenly had the urge to turn around and walk out the door.  When Louis stood up calling out his name and making the motions to hug him, Harry panicked and held his hand out instead like a colossal idiot.  Louis gave him an odd look but shook his hand anyway and Harry ran off to stand in line to get his drink without saying a word.

Things just went from bad to worse, Harry was completely tongue tied only being able to nod or mumble, "Yeah," here or there in reply to whatever Louis was saying.  He could barely look at Louis straight on, fidgeting and ripping his straw wrapper into a million little pieces. He didn't know what was wrong with him and knew he was completely blowing it but had no idea how to fix it.

"Are you gonna get that?" Louis asked arching an eyebrow and looking at Harry's phone which he didn't even realize was buzzing noisily on the table.

"Um no it’s just uh Liam, my um, my roommates boyfriend," he said awkwardly scratching at his head and hoping to god Louis didn't make a face at that.

Louis just blinked, looking back down as it went silent only to start buzzing again seconds later, Zayn's name lighting up the screen.

"You can answer it you know," he said with a frown, "It might be something important."

"Um no," Harry said blushing bright red, eyes widening as three notifications flashed texts from Niall.

_"do we need to rescue you??? Liam's making his puppy face he's worried :("_

_"oh can you bring me back one of those pumpkin muffin things?"_

_"and one of those sweet breads and get them to put chocolate drizzle on it thanks mate!!!"_

Harry groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table.

"Harry its fine if you want to go," Louis said face carefully blank, reaching behind him to grab his jacket and no, no, this wasn't happening.

"It's not that. Oh god I'm so sorry I'm just so nervous and I know this is going horribly and I got like two hours of sleep last night.  I was just so excited to meet you and then I couldn't figure out what to wear or what to say and now you're here and I'm not usually this socially awkward I swear!"

"Harry...”

"And you're going to think I'm so lame and not all cool like the papers make me out to be but ok my friends were just doing that thing where you know, call to check up to see how a date is going? Oh god not that this is a date shit just," Harry eyes widened in horror at what he said, unable to stop the flow of word vomit spewing out of his mouth, “I just really like you and I didn't want you to think I was lame or whatever and not want to be my friend if I said something horribly stupid or ramble on about the Great British Bake Off or something equally lame."

"So I take it it's not going as bad as I thought then," Louis interrupted with a smirk, sipping his coffee.

"Well its not bad the winner this year Jonathan was awesome but like It’s all Grimmy’s fault I watched it in the first place him and his creepy hard on for Mary Berry."

"Harry!"

"What? Oh..." Harry paused as Louis words caught up to him.

"I mean you didn't answer your phone."

"Um, no?"

"So that usually means then, that the non-date we’re currently on is going well and you don't need to make an excuse and race out correct?  That's normally how it goes right?"

Louis' mouth was twitching.  Why was Louis' mouth twitching?

"Yes?"

"Ok good. So any gigs you're planning on seeing?  Ben Howard's going to be in town he's brilliant."

"That's it? You're completely going to ignore my insane freak out and my neurotic friends and just talk about music?"

"Yeah, why not?" Louis shrugged, smiling up at Harry, "And relax it’s just me here I'm no one special okay? If it makes you feel any better i couldn't sleep last night either."

"Really?" Harry said unsure, squinting one eye at Louis.

"Well yeah, I feel like we're proper mates and we hadn't even met yet I didn't want you to think I was lame or anything either," he said casually, sneaking a piece of Harry's pastry chewing thoughtfully, "If it makes you feel any better I cry every time I watch The Notebook.  So be prepared I will Notebook you and if you don't cry it means you have no soul.  Even with your adorable curls and dimples I can't be mates with a demon, sorry Harry."

Louis' face looked so serious and sincere that Harry couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter covering his mouth in embarrassment.  Louis look startled for a second, eyes getting impossibly wide before joining in too.  Harry couldn't help staring because there were no words to describe how gorgeous Louis looked, eyes all crinkled and shiny, grinning so wide it looked like his face hurt, throwing his head back as he laughed with his whole body.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Louis said, chuckling slightly as he looked back at Harry.

"No just your," Harry smiled, holding his hand up asking for permission before gently brushing his fingers against Louis' face, "Your eyes kinda scrunch up right here when you're laughing.  It's...nice."

Harry bit his lip, his heart stuttering in his chest as Louis' smile softened. He pulled his hand back, moving to pick up his cup, hand hovering awkwardly around it before drumming his fingers on the table.  He glanced up to see Louis still looking at him with that same almost fond smile, head tilted slightly as he hummed and sipped his drink.

"I think you're my new favorite person Harry Styles," Louis said leaning toward Harry and brushing his fingers along the top of Harry's hand to still his nervous tapping.

"Good," Harry said staring down at the table.  Louis' hand was so much smaller than his and he had to resist the urge to flip his around to intertwine their fingers, "You're mine too."

Louis ducked his head, flushing slightly, pulling his lips together tightly as if to keep a grin off his face, "So on a scale of one to ten how do you feel about Ben Howard?"

 

~~

Harry woke up the next day to his phone ringing obnoxiously in his ear.  One look at the time, fucking not even half 6 in the morning, and he knew who it was.  Knowing from past experience that Grimmy would keep on calling him until he answered he picked up on the fourth ring.

"What do you want?"

"Good morning Harry Styles! Boy you sound tired I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Nick," Harry groaned, shoving his face back into his pillow.

"Ok, skipping the pleasantries, noted.  I'm hurt honestly I thought we were mates Harold.  I thought we told each other everything but no, I had to read about this in the papers today and get it confirmed by Tina instead."

"What are you talking about?" Harry mumbled, already counting down the minutes until he could go back to sleep.

"Well let’s see maybe how apparently you had a little date with a certain someone you won't stop talking about?  But no, that can't be it because I wasn't informed about any such romantic gatherings.  Yet here I am looking at this morning’s paper and who do I see staring up at me?"

"Not a date it was coffee.  Lad’s coffee.  You do that."

"So I'm not imagining these pictures of you and a Mr. Tomlinson enjoying a cuppa and reading about how not only did you stay there for almost two hours but according to a source you two were and I'll quote, "Staring at each other like they were the only two people in the room."  I thought what we had was real Harry.  What will the fans say?"

"Didn't stare.  He has a nice face that's all," Harry paused trying to get his brain to function and process what his friend was saying, "What fans?"

Nick sighed heavily and Harry could just picture him flipping his hair back and rolling his eyes, "Stymshaw fans Harry.  What will I tell the millions of listeners who are more obsessed with our epic bromance than me being obsessed with things?"

"I don't even know what that means."

"Apparently  _Larry Stylinson's_  all the rage now and the reason I had a bitchface walking Lex yesterday was because you've gone and left me."

"You're insane.  I'm hanging up now."

Harry clicked end before Nick could say anything else and put his phone on silent.  It wasn't until he woke up four hours later to several missed calls and a post-it with Sugarscape.com written on his forehead in Zayn's handwriting that it clicked what Grimmy was rambling about.  He typed in the address in his phone, eyes widening as he read the main headline, "LARRY STYLINSON BROMANCE IS ON!" Sure enough there were the pictures Nick was moaning about, him and Louis with their heads bent close together sitting at the table, them laughing, pictures of them walking to their car and their hug before they parted ways.  The website was obviously an unprofessional blog, little hearts drawn over their heads and screenshots of tweets him and Louis sent to each other.  He was used to not really having any privacy but this article, although written in a joking manner, hit a little too close to home.

He checked his messages on his phone which included one picture of Grimmy holding up a heart made out of paper that he'd ripped in half with Stymshaw written on it that Harry really hoped he didn't post on twitter, three text messages from Niall with him laughing at Harry's expense, one from his mom asking if Louis was his boyfriend, and one from Louis himself with just, " _larry stylinson is the new brangelina !!_ "

Well if Louis didn't take it badly that's all that mattered.  Harry stumbled out of bed tossing on clothes that were probably still dirty and walked out into the living room, throwing himself down on the couch where Liam was sitting doing course work.

"Did you see the article?" he groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah," Liam said, marking his spot in his textbook and turning to look at Harry, "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed, kicking Liam's papers all over the floor as he crawled up to snuggle against Liam's side, "I think Grimmy's mad at me."

"He's not mad, Grimmy loves you.  He's just jealous that he's now going to have to share you with another person."

"Yeah, probably."

Harry was silent for a while, just listening to the steady rise and fall of Liam's breathing, "Louis' perfect," he whispered, hiding his face in Liam's jumper and tugging Liam's arm until he wrapped it around Harry.

Liam hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, "From the pictures and what you said yesterday he seems like he likes you."

"S'not the same."

"I'm sorry Harry," Liam said, pulling Harry closer, "Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah, we're mates that's what mates do."

"Good, now go on get ready you're taking me out for lunch and I'll let you talk about Louis as much as you want without stopping you.  This is a once in a lifetime opportunity you better take it!"

Screw Zayn, Liam is totally his new best friend.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Harry chanted, grinding his ass down and clenching the bed sheets in between his fingers, "Shit, right there yes - goddamn it Tyler!"

Harry couldn't help choking out a laugh as Tyler pulled out, slapping Harry’s hands away as he manhandled him onto his back. Harry heard the new camera man chuckle as he moved around to follow the shot, accidentally bumping Harry in the side with the lens as he leaned over to capture Tyler pushing back into him from above. It was a testimony to how keyed up he was that Harry even thought about flailing a leg around to kick him. Not that he would because unprofessional, and also Caroline was still pissed off the previous camera man Mark quit without giving notice when Harry may or may not have, with valid reasons of course, accidently gotten come in his eye. Oops.

Harry genuinely enjoyed filming with Tyler, who was easily his favorite costar even if they only did a scene or two a month. It was far from a hardship, Tyler objectively the hottest person Harry has ever laid eyes on; built without being too beefy and abs that looked photoshopped onto his body and probably made Ryan Gosling weep into his Ben & Jerry’s at night. The scenes they film together involve a high level of trust and communication, Tyler knowing Harry’s limits and reactions almost instinctively, always toeing the line between pleasure and pain without pushing Harry too far. Caroline basically just gives them full reign to play off each other’s dynamics; their series of Dom/Sub scenes greatly outselling every other team in the company. Harry always says that every time he's filming, for that chuck of three sometimes four hours, he fell a little bit in love regardless of who his partner was. Every moan or groan ripped out of him is genuine, unfabricated; in the moment it’s real. He always wants the viewer to see that he was enjoying what they were doing, especially in the “harder” clips he filmed with Tyler. Nothing turned him off more than seeing a bottom gritting his teeth, completely flaccid as he’s being pounded into oblivion.

 

Harry lost all sense of time as they finished shooting, one second he was hurdling towards orgasm making embarrassingly wounded noises as Tyler toyed with him, and the next he felt a warm cloth sliding up his body cleaning up the come and lube dripping out of him and down his thighs. He mewled at the pampering, all sated and fuzzy, head feeling heavy and his limbs still disconnected from his brain. This was probably the best part of filming with Tyler, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, his mind blissfully blank. He was distantly aware of the crew packing everything up, taking down the lighting and no doubt bringing the multiple cameras and film to the editors’ room for Caroline to get a head start on reviewing the footage. He tried to smack Tyler's hands away, ending up just petting at his face, Tyler chuckling as he checked Harry's wrists for bruises, each brush of his fingers soothing and gentle.

 

“Fuck how long was I out?” Harry groaned breaking the silence, turning slightly and shoving his face in Tyler’s neck, focusing on the feel of Tyler’s hands rubbing up and down his arms and sides.

 

“15 minutes,” Tyler said, tossing the washcloth to the side and pulling Harry flush against his front, “Don’t you dare move yet.”

Harry hummed, pressing his face to Tyler's chest focusing on his heartbeat, letting it bring him all the way down. Time went by in chunks of awareness as he slowly came back to his body, his breathing finally evening out, feeling the distant aches and pains in his arms from being tied up.

“You did it again,” Tyler dislodged Harry, turning on his side to face him.

“Hmm what?” Harry mumbled, making grabby hands at the water bottle that was sitting on the night stand and smiling as Tyler handed it to him and helped him sit up. He chugged the full thing down making funny faces as Tyler intensely watched, throwing the empty bottle at him when he was finished.

“You held your breath before you came, again. It must have been almost a minute this time.”

“More intense that way,” Harry shrugged, cracking his back and groaning at the release in pressure.

 

Tyler raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that knowing Tyler, meant he thought Harry was an idiot.

 

“What? I know how to use my safe words.”

 

“It doesn’t count when you use it because you have to scratch your nose.”

 

“Fine next time I’ll just sneeze all over you. I’m sure someone on the internet will think that’s sexy.  Is being covered in snot a kink of yours you failed to mention?  I'm sorry but booger play is a hard limit for me."

 

“Hilarious Styles, I know you don't take it seriously but they’re called safe words for a reason. I don't want to push you too far.”

 

“I got DP-ed and came three times in like an hour last week; you I can handle.

~~

 

One of the perks to being not only the Gay Performer of the Year but also the Male Performer of the Year, suck it James Deen, was having his own private fitting room with a shower and steam room attached whenever he felt like using it. It wasn’t as great as say the free swag and events tickets, Harry hadn’t missed a single Burberry showing at London Fashion Week since getting on Simon’s good side, but in times like this it was a godsend.

 

Harry turned the tap on to a scalding temperature, letting the water beat down on his face as he braced himself against the cool tiled walls. His legs still felt like jello and he winced as he scrubbed a little too hard at a bruise on the inside of his thigh. He almost didn't want to get out, the hot water smoothing all the hidden aches and pains once the euphoria of sex wore off, but shower time fell much lower on the spectrum than Louis time so it was a no brainer. He sighed, turning the tap off with his foot and grabbing the towel he hung over the top of the door, wrapping it around him and stepping out. He shook his head letting the water fly everywhere like a wet dog, smoothing the steam off the mirror with the palm of his hand to see what the damage of the day looked like. He grimaced as he poked at the red and purple welts on his neck, lifting his chin up to examine the bruising already starting to form under his jaw. Well there went wearing a V-neck tonight.

 

"Fucking Tyler," he chuckled stepping into his skinny jeans, jumping up and down to pull them over his hip.  He grabbed the button up he was wearing earlier, doing it up all the way to the top to cover a bite mark on his collarbone.

 

The air outside the bathroom felt good on his heated skin as he gingerly applied the little bottle of makeup Lou always left him after his more intense shoots. He made a mental note to offer to babysit Lux sometime, double checking he had his phone and his wallet in his bag before heading out.

 

Harry couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face as he turned his phone on, knowing before he even clicked on his messages who they were all from.

 

_"5 hours till Ben Howard !! Ahhhhhhhhh"_  
 _"just found a starbucks giftcard with £20 left on it best day ever !!"_  
 _"my fav barista said all the fraps are going to my arse D: rude !! but true.. fuck"_  
 _"harry"_  
 _"Harry"_  
 _"HAZZAA"_  
 _“2 hours :) see you soooooonnn !!”_

 

Harry was all but whistling as he walked through the building, waving and saying goodbye to the staff and production team who were still loitering around. He stopped at the front desk as he saw Tyler chatting up the new kid Dylan, innocent face and demeanor yet positively filthy once the camera started rolling, watching the blush rush to the kids face as Tyler tilted his head back and laughed at whatever he said.

 

"Shameless," Harry hissed as Tyler walked up to him, "Not even 20 minutes after you’re literally in me and already trying to pick up someone else."

 

"Hypocrite," Tyler chuckled throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "A little birdie told me you had a hot date tonight."

 

"Not a date," Harry mumbled, punching him in the arm, "Oh by the way, don't forget to add a tenner into the douchfuck jar on your way out!"

  
"No way! What did I say this time?" Tyler laughed already reaching for his wallet. The “Douchfuck Jar” was Harry’s idea, granted shamelessly stolen after watching one too many episodes of The New Girl with Niall. Every time during filming someone said a line that was face palm worthy or boner killing, they put money in the jar. The proceeds went to a good cause, meaning the “talent” used it to go out drinking their livers to an early grave once a month. It was win-win really, less cringe worthy porno’s and more tequila sunsets at Mahiki for Harry!

 

"Your tight arse feels so good around my cock," Harry mocked adding little breathy sighs in between each word.

 

Tyler winced, “To be fair it is true.”

 

“Cazza rolled her eyes.”

  
Tyler ruffled Harry's hair one more time, tossing the money into the all but full jar by the door before swinging his gym bag around his shoulder, "She’ll cut it. Speaking of Caz, don’t forget to get your testing done at the clinic tomorrow. You don’t want to have to deal with Simon if he hears you had to cancel another shoot because your results came in late."

 

"That happened one time!" Harry whined following Tyler out to the parking lot, "Don't raise your eyebrow at me, I'll make sure I'm there. And yes I'll text you later if I’m feeling weird or unloved or whatever."

"Just because it's not filmed for the camera doesn't mean aftercare isn't important. You’ve never had to deal with a crash and trust me you don’t want to know how that feels."

 

"Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll see you next week," Harry said with a sigh, bumping his shoulder against Tyler's before getting into his car. He’d heard horror stories of people breaking down after filming intense scenes leaving without the proper care to make sure they’re fully themselves and not floating off in subspace land without someone to drag them out of it. Or snuggle them out of it like Tyler does to him. Maybe he’d look into the advice Tyler gave him and find a good quality Dom to help “relieve his added frustrations.” He’d need someone confident and unafraid of taking control, someone who would know how to handle serious play in the bedroom while still making things fun, someone with a nice bum and dainty hands and smile lines around their eyes and - shit. Bad train of thought, never mind.

  
~~

Harry pulled up to Louis' flat complex 40 minutes later, checking and double checking he had the right address because the place looked like a fucking palace. He had to show the guard out front his ID and get checked to make sure he was on a guest list before the black wrought iron gates opened. Harry’s eye’s bugged out as he drove by dozens of expensive cars, almost wanting to stop and take a picture of the sleek black Maserati that was parked in front of what looked like a mansion straight out of Downton Abbey and not just a “quaint homey type flat” Louis descripted Princess Park Manor to be.  Harry should have known really.

 

"I can't believe you live here!"

 

Louis groaned, throwing himself down into the passenger’s seat and resting his feet on the dashboard, “Don’t say that I feel like such a posh twat."

 

"Well you kind of are. What is that three stories? Four? I bet your entryway is bigger than my whole flat!" Harry exclaimed as he turned the car around; raising an eyebrow at the Porsche parked along the curb in front of Louis’ flat with LT||BOX on the license plate.

 

“It was given to me by the company. It’s an entry level model, should have really sprung for the Carrera if you ask me. I don’t know anything about cars how was I supposed to I know that old business men buy Boxster’s to make them feel like they’re something special during their mid-life crisis’,” Louis mock sighed, beaming over at Harry and ruffling his hair.

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Wow I have never heard that before in my entire life what an eye opening observation Harold!  Now drive fast I’m so excited I think I might puke.”

 

When they arrived at the venue there was already of queue of fans waiting to be let in. Louis grabbed his hand, dragging him past the line and right up to the front, ignoring the dirty glares they were given as he flashed a VIP pass and they were ushered inside. Louis obviously knew the venue very well, ducking through groups of people loitering around and straight up to the bar to order them pints. Harry noticed a bloke several feet away not so subtly staring at him. He was used to this, could almost see the wheels turning in the guy’s head as he tried to recall why Harry looked so familiar. Harry aimed a smirk in his direction thinking to himself, "Yeah you know exactly where you recognize me buddy,” his grin widening as he saw the dawn of realization and horror hit the guy’s face as he quickly turned away, pulling the girl he was standing with flush against his side.

 

Louis nudged him with his shoulder, Harry looking pointedly over to the guy who was now bright red. Louis barked out a loud laugh and threw an arm around Harry as he steered him back towards the arena and past the guy who was now staring down at his drink like it held the answers to the meaning of life.

  
“How ya doing there mate?” Louis said with a wink as they walked by, both of them breaking out in giggles as his female companion questioned, “Who’s that babe?”

 

Harry couldn't remember the last time he went to a gig and actually been with the masses of people, Nick always complaining about how sweaty he got in the pit. They’d gotten there hours early, not that Harry minded obviously, grabbing a spot a dozen feet or so from the stage, the whole place quickly filling up with fans.  The buzz of excitement in the area started up as the opening act finished and when the lights finally dimmed to signal the main event the whole crowd went nuts.  Ben walked out with the rest of his band, taking a seat and fiddling with his guitar, smiling up at the crowd sheepishly as he played the opening chords of a song Harry hadn't heard before. Louis was practically vibrating with excitement, clenching a hand around Harry’s arm, his thumb digging into the soft flesh of his bicep.

 

"This one’s my favorite!" Louis screamed, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.  Harry shivered as Louis used a hand on Harry’s shoulder as leverage, standing on his tippy toes to sing the opening lyrics in Harry’s ear, "Darling you're with me you're always around me."

Harry froze, pushing back the racing thoughts in his head questioning Louis’ actions as Louis moved slightly in front of him, jostling Harry and poking his sides. Louis kept on looking over at him to gauge his reaction each new song that was played, singing along word for word the whole first hour of the performance, eyes crinkling the way Harry loved. Harry saw his lips moving but couldn't hear him over the cheering crowd. He leaned down closer this time, cupping his ear as Louis did the same, Louis' hands brushing against the side of his face, "Are you having fun,” he breathed, his lips touching Harry's ear.

 

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly and adjusting himself; now was not the time for a Louis induced boner. This is what people did at concerts; it was loud as hell and impossible to hear anything, Louis probably didn’t intentionally mean to whisper-fuck him. Harry worked in porn for Christ sake, how Louis could get his blood burning through his veins with just a touch was disconcerting. He was glad for the low light because his face was burning.  Harry ignored the cute way Louis’ forehead was crinkled, turning him around as Ben leaned toward the mic, "Sorry this next song's a bit on the slow side."

 

"Ben your sad songs make me happy!" screamed a bloke somewhere to the left of where they were standing, the whole crowd laughing as Ben chuckled, a small smile flickering on his face before he muttered a thanks and continued playing.

 

Harry had been to loads of gigs before, hell even got the chance to meet some of his favorite artists courtesy of Grimmy, but there was something different about Ben. Maybe it was the sereneness in his voice, the palpable emotion and passion that bleed through each strum of the guitar and every word he sang into the mic. Maybe it was the way he looked out into the crowd, completely in awe of the hundreds of people who were there; there for him and his music, the vulnerability in his words and his voice. It left Harry speechless at times, feeling his heart tug almost painfully in his chest as he let the music surround him and envelope him, seeping into every pore of his body and taking root in the depths of his soul. Or maybe it was Louis, the way his face lit up, how he sung his heart out right along with Ben, the little touches to Harry’s arm and the way he’d squeeze for a second before letting go, as if he needed an outlet for the emotions and energy swimming around them. It was definitely Louis.

  
Time seemed to fly by, Ben playing almost every song on his album plus two new ones and before Harry knew it he was coming back out for an encore, the whole crowd cheering as he started up Harry's favorite song. Louis’ face lit up impossibly brighter as he noticed Harry was mouthing along to the lyrics, pulling Harry’s arms around his waist, giving a quick squeeze for Harry to keep them there.

 

Ben looked out toward the crowd during the instrumental break, eyes shining as everyone started clapping to the beat. Harry snuck a glance down at Louis, watching as he closed his eyes and slowly moved his head back and forth, swaying to the music.

 

"Love, love, love," Ben sang into the mic pausing as the fans mimicked his pitch and sang it right back.

 

"Love, love, love!" Louis chanted, grabbing Harry’s hands and clapping them hands together. The atmosphere was exhilarating, everyone joining in with the call and response of the lyrics.

 

"Come on Hazza!" Louis shouted over the music, leaning his head back on Harry’s shoulder to look at him, stretching his neck back in a way that made Harry’s fingers twitch with the need to run his fingers up and down throat.

 

"Love, love, love," they sang to each other for the final time, Harry's whole heart soaring suddenly becoming so overcome with emotion he found himself blinking back tears, wrapped up in the magic that was happening on stage, and with the crowd, and Louis. He pushed back the thought, the intensity of the song building up as if a glass being filled to the brim until the liquid spilled over, the whole crowd jumping and clapping as the gig came to a close.

 

"How awesome was that?" Louis croaked out, voice hoarse from screaming, as he climbed into Harry’s car, “I can't believe they blew out the speakers playing Old Pine wasn't that sick? God I can’t wait until the new EP’s out it’s gonna be massive. I’m just wow that's a real musician. Harry that was just - It was amazing right? Look I’m shaking!”

 

Harry clenched his fingers around the steering wheel, biting his lip to prevent himself from blurting out how breathtakingly beautiful Louis looked right now, his face flushed and hair sticking up every which way; resisting the urge to lean over and press a kiss to the corner of Louis’ smile.

 

Louis commandeered Harry’s stereo plugging in his iPhone and putting Ben on, listening to his album all over again as they made their way through the concert traffic. Harry laughed as Louis all but climbed over the stick shift to envelope him in a hug as Harry pulled up to his flat.

 

"Thanks for coming with. Sorry I should have warned you I'm like this at concerts. My mate from home Stan refuses to ever go with me because he says I’m absolutely mental.”

 

"No it's great. I mean, I’m the same way. Trust me I get it. You’re amazing - he was amazing; tonight was amazing."

"You say that now but just wait until I force you to go to gigs with me all the time forever and ever,” Louis said wagging a finger in Harry’s face.

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Louis got out of the car, walking over to the driver’s side and resting his elbows on the open window, "Seriously thanks for coming. It wouldn't have been as special if it was anyone other than you."

"Anything for you Lou,” Harry breathed out, not realizing until the words were out of his mouth that he sincerely meant them.

Louis smiled brilliantly, staring at him for a beat too long before smacking a hand down on Harry’s roof, "Night Haz, talk to you tomorrow."

Harry watched him walk in, waiting until Louis pulled out his keys and waved one more time before pulling away. His phone buzzed with a text less than five minutes later, Harry laughing out loud as the picture of Louis’ pouting face loaded up.

 

_“post-concert depression :("_

 

Harry couldn’t help the silly grin that stayed on his face, chants of love love love echoing in his ear the whole way home.

 

~~

Harry was exhausted and barely awake even after his morning double shot, making a mental note that when Louis said “just one match” he really meant “fuck your sleep schedule, let’s play Call of Duty all night until 5am.” He only got three hours of sleep the night before but it almost made it worth it because Louis was an adorably poor loser. He was constantly screaming into the mic and moaning about every time he died yelling at little kids and gasping in shock every time an immature “your mom” joke was thrown around.

"Tell me you love me," Caroline said as Harry walked into her office to get his schedule for the week.

 

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously, throwing himself into the armchair across from her and pushing around the papers on her desk.

"Hazza," Caroline glared, flicking his hand away.

 

"Cazza," Harry arched an eyebrow and grinned, making sure to keep eye contact as he pushed over a picture frame of her and Grimmy.

 

"You're so ungrateful why are you my favorite again?"

 

Harry beamed, "Because I’m adorable.”

 

Caroline chose to ignore him, clicking away at her phone, “You know how you have that threesome shoot scheduled for Wednesday?"

 

"How could I forget? It's always so awkward working with Max. He refuses to talk to me in between takes. It’s annoying and everyone loves me so it’s obviously his fault."

 

"The angry hate sex translates well on camera. Have you forgotten already how I offered to take him out of your rotation and you said no?"

Caroline smirked, the evil bitch. He'd never voluntarily admit to it but Max was a superb fuck. He did absolutely sinful things with his hands... So what he was a massive twat and had a superiority complex the size of Grimmy’s quiff, he more than made up for it with his very impressive cock.

 

"Harry!" Caroline snapped her fingers to get his attention. Right, important things being talked about apparently.

 

"Anyways it's scrapped someone else is filling in for you. I booked you a photo shoot instead."

"Fuck that! Those are dead boring I sit around for hours and feel like I'm melting under the lights! It makes my forehead break out!" Harry whined, throwing himself back into the chair and glaring up at Caroline.

"Well fine if you don't want to do it I’m sure I can get someone else to do the NOH8 campaign."

 

Harry opened his mouth to continue arguing but nothing came out, “What?” he choked out shrilly.

 

"Tell me you love me; let me hear it. I Harry Styles, love Caroline Flack more than anyone in the world especially Nick Grimshaw who is an absolute wanker due to his smaller than average cock. Say it, I'm recording this for prosperity and making it his new ringtone," Caroline smiled, holding her phone in front of Harry's face and waving it around.

 

"You’re having me on right? Cazza you better not be joking or I'll kill you."

 

"Of course not, they want to fly out here exclusively for you. Apparently both Adam and his partner are fans,” she said with a wink.

 

"Holy shit," Harry jumped to his feet feeling the adrenaline kick in, "Oh my god I've wanted to do this-"

"For years, yes I know. Now get to the script, I Harry Styles-"

"I take back everything. Cazza you're my favorite person in the entire world. I love you infinitely more than I love Nick bloody Grimshaw," Harry exclaimed launching at her.

 

“Who is a wanker due to his?”

 

“Micropenis.”

Caroline threw her head back laughing, saving the audio clip and smiling down at her phone, "Grimmy’s going to absolutely loathe this! I can imagine the butt hurt whining at 6 am to the masses already!”

 

So there he was two days later, being all made up because when people said a “natural look” it still meant spending at least thirty minutes fighting with Lou as she applied what seemed like an inch thick layer of foundation on his face. Harry wasn't new to photo shoots, having to take a series of teaser pics for every film he made but he still felt slightly ill knowing that this was different and infinitely more important.  He disguised his nerves by playing with Lou’s daughter Lux, bouncing her up and down on his knee as she giggled and clapped her hands. He scrunched up his eyes as Lou swept a broad brush of powder over his cheek bones, jerking away as it hit his eye lids.

 

“Hold still you little monster,” Lou sighed evening out the make-up and stepping back to view her handy work, “You’d think you’ve never had to do this before the way you constantly fidget.”  
  
“It tickles,” Harry huffed, cracking open an eye to see Lou brandishing a wand of mascara in her hand.

 

“Hold still or I’ll poke your eye out,” her threat falling flat by the amused look she had on her face.

 

“I hate makeup,” he huffed, leaning down to blow a raspberry on Lux’s tummy.

 

“Oh your phones going off love want me to get it for you?”

  
"It's fine you can just let it go to voice-"

  
"Well if it isn't the other Lou! Harry’s told me so much about you!”

  
Harry flailed around in his chair, almost forgetting about Lux and pulling her closer to his body to prevent her from tumbling to the floor. Lou smirked at him as she crooked the phone in her shoulder, spinning Harry back to face the mirror.

  
"Lou. Hang up. Right now," Harry threatened, torn between being a responsible adult and watching out for the baby on his lap versus launching himself at Lou and getting his phone back.

  
"Shh mommy's talking. Yeah that was Harry... I know he's just too adorable."

  
“Your mum is a massive B-I-T-C-H,” he sing-songed to Lux clapping her hands together, trying not to freak out internally over the no doubt embarrassing

conversation that was going on behind him.

  
"Well if you insist... I'll get him to text you the address. Oh perfect you're about 10 minutes away! Aw that's so sweet a pumpkin spice latte would be lovely. Ta darling see you soon!"

  
Harry gaped at her as she ended the call and handed him back his phone, Lux babbling in his lap pulling at his curls trying to get his attention.

  
"Don't give me that face. Sit still unless you want the letters to turn out all wonky," she said brandishing sticks of black and red body paint, “Text your boyfriend the address he's stopping by with coffee. He's picking up your usual, which by the way is so sweet I might hurl. Tom doesn't even know what drink I normally get."

 

"If I had a pound for every time someone said Louis was my boyfriend I’d have enough money to buy a plane ticket and get away from my horrible awful meddling friends who feel the need to make my life miserable," Harry grumbled scrunching up his face but sending the text anyway, stomach flipping by the dozen of smiley emoticons Louis texted back.

  
“Boyfriend,” Lou said pointedly with a smile, tossing Harry a £1 coin as she ran out the room, leaving him to stew in indignation, Lux blissfully unaware of what was going on and chewing on his phone case.

  
Louis showed up 20 minutes later, holding a carton of Starbucks cups and a bag filled with pastries and cookies.  

  
"I picked up a juice box for Lux. Harry mentioned her before and I figured she'd be here too," Louis said as he was ushered into the room by one of the photographer’s assistants.  Harry could only stare as Louis gave Lou a big hug as if they were long lost friends before walking over to where Harry was sitting and crouching down in front of him.

  
"And you must be baby Lux nice to meet you! Wow is that a bow? Aren't you too cute for words?" Louis cooed, scooping Lux into his arms and holding her firmly against his hip, laughing as she patted at his cheeks.

  
"Hey Haz," he finally said, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

  
"Louis," Harry blushed, staring helplessly as Louis made silly faces, Lux shrieking in delight and clapping her hands. Louis around kids is a horrible, awful, adorable and amazing thing to witness.

  
"I have sisters," Louis explained with a shrug at the fond look on Lou and Harry’s faces.

  
"I know," Harry replied without thinking, smacking a hand over his mouth when his brain processed his word vomit. His mind raced trying to remember if Louis actually told him that or if it was something he read on… shit that fansite. Damn the internet.

Louis raised an eyebrow opening his mouth to no doubt call Harry out on stalking him but was luckily interrupted by someone coming by to tell Harry they were ready for him.

 

~~

  
Harry stood awkwardly in front of the white screen, blinking away the spots in his vision from the bright spot lights pointed right in his face. He couldn’t help feeling self-conscious as he realized his photographer for the day was also the founder of NoH8, Adam Bouska.

 

"Forgetting something?" Louis chuckled waving around a strip of duct tape stuck to his finger as he walked over to Harry. “Now hold still," he said squinting in foe concentration as he cupped Harry's cheek in his palm to steady him, pressing his lips tightly together for Harry to mimic as he carefully pressed the tape over his lips.

 

“There, perfect,” Louis grinned, the warmth of his hand on Harry's cheek sinking deep into his skin and traveling down his spine.

"Ready?" Adam questioned, eyes darting from Louis who was now standing with his arms crossed to his left and back to Harry.

 

Harry nodded, tilting his head to the side and putting his hands in his pockets as Adam clicked away. Every couple flashes of the camera someone walked up to him to shuffle him around, tilting his head angling his body in different ways.  Normally Harry would be playing it up, joking around and making funny faces at the camera but he felt slightly off, not wanting to look like an inexperienced kid in front of Louis who dabbled in modeling occasionally and was even in British Vogue before.   Adam frowned slightly, bending down to look at the shots in the computer, telling Harry to change into the logo shirt for a couple more.

 

As Harry was getting his makeup retouched he noticed Louis looked over Adam’s shoulder at the screen, "That one’s nice, use that one.  Oh his hair’s lovely in this one. I like this one too, really shows off his arms doesn’t it?”

 

Harry blushed at the compliments Adam throwing his hands up in mock exasperation as Louis stretched across him to select the pictures he liked.

 

“Only a couple more shots than he’s all yours,” Adam teased, “Don’t make me throw you in there.”

 

"Really? Do you mind-" Louis started, biting his lip and directing the question at Harry, "You know if I pop in for a couple. Is that okay?"

 

"God of course not," Harry choked out his heart souring as Louis smiled back at him as if they were in their own little world.  Harry jumped as he heard a loud cough glaring over at Lou who was making little hearts in the air with her fingers.

 

Louis looked away, glancing back at Adam and pouting slightly to get his approval, “Is that okay?”

 

“Absolutely,” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together and ordering someone off set to grab a shirt for Louis, the crew scurried around to get Louis ready murmuring amongst themselves as if realizing how big this could be, obviously knowing who Louis was.

 

Lou came back, a smirk on her face as she handed Louis the same shirt Harry was wearing in a different color, Harry blushing and adverting his eyes as Louis shrugged off his top and pulled it over his head, his hair flying everywhere.  Lou quickly dusted Louis cheekbones with powder, before applying the NOH8 letters to his cheek, Louis making pained faces in Harry’s direction the whole time.

 

“Are you quite finished?” Louis joked as she clipped his shirt in the back to pull tighter on his torso, Louis self-consciously running his hands down his side and keeping them in front of his stomach.

 

"Ok so how should we," Harry started looking over at Adam and back at Louis unsure of what to do.

 

"We'll just do what feels right ok Haz?" Louis said putting his little piece of tape over his lips, motioning for Harry to do the same.  Harry's heart was beating out of his chest, body tense with nerves as he stood next to Louis, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying not to freak out.

 

"Ready?" Adam asked raising the camera up.

 

Harry jumped slightly as Louis threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, the loud pop of the flash going off.  Adam constantly had to tell Harry to look at the camera and not Louis but he just couldn't help it, Louis was a warm comfortable weight along his side and it was all Harry could think about.  Harry reached up to grasp Louis’ hand over his shoulder, dimple appearing as Louis squeezed their intertwined fingers together. They took a couple more, Louis flailing around and messing with Harry’s hair, jumping up and down next to him and pinching his side as Harry tried to bat his hands away.

 

“These are great guys. Ok I'm thinking one more pose," Adam said flicking through the pictures on the computer with a smile on his face.

 

Harry looked over at Louis pulling the tape loose a little bit at the corner, “What?” he said seeing the twinkling look in his eye knowing that under the tape Louis had a smirk on his face.

 

“How often do you work out young Harold?” Louis chided.

 

“Um like every other day why?” Harry asked burrowing his face in confusion.

 

“Just turn around,” Louis said putting his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing him slightly in front of him.

 

“Can I try something?” Louis directed towards Adam, shaking Harry slightly.

 

“Like whatever I say is going to stop you,” he chuckled, bringing the camera up to his face and giving Louis a thumbs up.  Louis nodded reapplying the tape his mouth and turning Harry's face forward with his hands.

 

“What did you want me to-,” Harry grunted as Louis jumped on his back, automatically wrapping his hands around Louis’ thighs to hold him up. Even with tape covering his mouth Harry could tell that Louis was beaming as he poked at Harry’s face and pinched his cheeks. The camera flashed constantly, Louis winding his arms around Harry’s neck and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry didn't expect it when Louis moved one of his hands to turn his head to the side, pressing a duct taped kiss his cheek. Harry lost his footing in shock, yelping as his grip on Louis slipped and he tripped over his own feet, bringing Louis down with him.

 

“Oh my god Louis I'm so sorry are you ok?” Harry said ripping off the tape, crawling over to Louis who was sprawled on his stomach and not moving, “Louis!”

 

Louis was shaking with laughter as he rolled over, launching himself at Harry and tickling his sides as they rolled around on the floor completely ignoring the flashing of the cameras.

 

“You are menace, stop I can't breathe,” Harry sobbed, trying in vain to twist away from Louis hands.

 

“Surrender!” Louis yelled like a battle cry, straddling his waist and digging his fingertips right into the spot on Harry’s hip that drove him mad.

“I give, I give,” Harry choked out wiping at his eyes as the tickle assault stopped. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest, letting out a happy sigh as he blinked up at Harry.

 

The camera flash popped one last time, Harry breaking away from Louis’ shining eyes as he looked over at the crew smiling at both of them.  Harry scrambled to his feet, awkwardly pulling down his shirt from where it rose up slightly, sparing a glance at Louis to see his clothes were in similar disarray.

 

“Think you got the shot?” Louis said brightly, bumping his shoulder against Harry’s, completely oblivious to the knowing look Adam was giving both of them.  Judging by the way Lou was frantically tapping along on her phone, Harry was sure he’d never hear the end of this one.

 

~~

Harry had spent the rest of the day with the Lou’s and baby Lux, meeting up with Tom for dinner and watching a couple episodes of Homeland at their place before heading home. The lights were already out in his flat as he stumbled over to Zayn and Liam’s room, kicking his shoes off and ignoring Zayn’s moaning as he settled in the bed next to him.

 

"You're so gone for Louis it's reaching whole new levels of pathetic," Zayn teased clicking through the pictures from the shoot on Harry’s phone, zooming in on one of Harry biting his lip and staring at Louis like he wanted to rip his clothes off.

  
"Stop being mean and cuddle me you arsehole," Harry pouted, pulling Zayn's arm around him.

 

"Are we going to meet him? Or do you plan on keeping him all to yourself?" Zayn said, running his hand through Harry's hair and giving him back his phone, “How about Friday? After my show? We’re all getting together anyway.”

 

"I'll think about it," Harry replied, wiggling around until he was comfortable.

 

“Hmm well worst case scenario there's always gay for pay. Think he’d be interested?”

 

“Shut up,” Harry cried out, playfully slapping at Zayn’s face, shrieking in mock pain when Zayn grabbed his hand and bit down on his finger.

 

"Seriously Harry?" Liam sighed as he walked out of the shower in just a towel.

 

"But I'm sad and lonely Li," Harry said opening up his eyes really wide, blinking rapidly, "No one loves me. I’m going to be one of those miserable twats with a hundred cats and moaning about my lost youth!" he wailed, burrowing his face in Zayn’s neck.

 

Zayn just snickered and Liam, wait, was that… an eye roll? What a dick!

 

"One of these days I'm going to be really upset and you're going to feel so guilty when you don't listen," Harry pouted wiping away the fake tears.

 

"Can I at least sleep next to my boyfriend?"

 

"No," Harry smiled dimples and all, patting the empty side of the bed on his left, “Hazza sandwich.”

 

Liam grumbled as he shoved on a pair of basketball shorts, turning off the lights before sliding into the bed next to Harry. Harry mentally fist pumped as he snuggled closer to Zayn, pulling Liam’s arm over him arranging both of their hands so that they had their fingers intertwined over his waist.

 

"Good night mum, good night dad."

 

"Shut up Harry," Liam and Zayn said in unison, no bite behind their words as they both shifted around to get comfortable, holding him close until his eyes drifted close and he fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh I can’t apologize enough for how long this took and also somehow accidentally updating the story last night without the new chapter?? I don't even know. Hopefully this wasn’t too anti-climactic after such a long wait :/ If it wasn't obvious after reading all that, I adore Ben Howard and had the pleasure of seeing him live. If you haven’t, the part of the live version of “The Wolves” I attempted to describe in the fic is here at 3:25. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TRldS192fY)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry flipped up the collar of his jacket to block the frigid wind, fumbling with a bag of pastries and the tray of coffee in his hand as he locked up his car and headed towards the Radio 1 building.  He waved to the security guard as he was let in, pretty much everyone who worked there knowing who he was due to the amount of time he used to spend bugging Grimmy while he worked the night show.  He ducked into Grimmy’s studio, giving a side hug to Matt and a kiss to Fiona and LMC who was slumped in front of her computer still half asleep.

He shrugged out of his coat, stopping in his tracks as he looked at the wall that used to display the Instagrim booth photos but was now covered in paper clippings and printed out paparazzi pictures of him and Grimmy with hearts drawn all over them in red sharpie.  His eyes scanned over bold headlines like “Stymshaw Scandalous Love Affair” and “Radio 1 Breakfast Show DJ Nick Grimshaw’s Not So Dirty Little Secret”, the latter which had a selfie picture of Grimmy holding a thumbs up taped to the corner.

“Grimmy why is there a wall of pap pics of me in your studio?”  He squinted as he looked over the side labeled “LIBELOUS LIES” with pictures he recognized were of him and Louis with headlines about Larry Stylinson, “And why did you put Frankie Sandford’s head on all the pictures of Louis?”

“He says it’s his masterpiece,” LMC chuckled as she grabbed a muffin and one of the coffees, “But if I was you I’d start working on that restraining order.”

"Look who it is actual Harry Styles!  The light of my life, the fire of my loins!  I thought you had all but forgotten me now that you’ve gone and downgraded with that horrible Tomlinson character," Nick said crinkling his face up with mock disgust.

“I saw you two days ago… and you spent an hour asking me questions about Louis and begging me to introduce you to him.”

Nick rolled his eye as he plucked the coffee out of Harry's hands cooing at the red Starbucks cup, “The coffee conglomerate says it’s the holidays you know what this means?  Christmas music!"

"Absolutely not it’s only November," Finchy replied automatically, not even looking up from his phone.

Harry smiled as Nick started bickering about Christmas being the one relevant time he’d be able to play Mariah Carey, only conceding defeat when he had to stop to introduce the next song.  Nothing was more amusing to see than the looks of exasperation on Finchy’s face every time Grimmy threw one of his “tantrums”.  Even if it sounded like they loathed each other Harry knew it was just banter.  He threw himself into the worn leather chair Nick bought specifically for his frequent visits and sipped on his white mocha, snapping a quick picture and sending it to Louis.

"@louis_tomlinson holiday cups came out today.. jealous?? :D"

He didn't expect a reply knowing Louis never woke up before noon if he could help it, his erratic sleep schedule keeping him up all hours of the night.  Harry learned to put his phone on silent when he went to sleep after one too many nights of Louis calling him at 3am literally crying over episodes of One Tree Hill or ranting about how they always kill his favourite characters off Skins. 

"So what brings you here this morning Harold? I can count on one hand the number of times you've come in for Breakfast yet here you are, your perky fit self and it’s not even half 7 and on a Friday even."

“Maybe I just wanted to see you?” Harry smiled sweetly.  He ignored Ian’s snort as he walked in, pretending to act put out that Harry was there.  He totally wasn’t because every one of Grimmy’s coworkers loved him.  Fact.

"Shove it Harry.  I don’t even know why I like you."

"Because I'm pretty," Harry joked, batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah, a pretty cockslut."

"Nicholas!" Matt gasped, slapping him on the arm.

"Don’t worry Finchy, you're the only pretty cockslut in my heart."

"I hate my job," Matt groaned covering his face with his hands.

Harry spent pretty much the whole show messing with Grimmy, throwing little balled up bits of paper at him and pressing random sound bites while he was talking.  He purposely kept away from the view of the cameras during the Nick’s Tape segment but apparently the fans were asking where he was.  Meaning Nick really just wanted to read out the embarrassing texts from listeners “salivating at the mouth”, his words not Harry’s, for Harry to make an appearance.  He had this weird cult following with Grimmy’s listeners, half of his fans liking him just for constantly being seen with Grimmy and visiting him on the night show.  Or well he hoped the sixteen year old girls tweeting the Breakfast Show begging LMC to post pictures of him liked him for being one half of “Stymshaw.”  It was probably an insult to their intelligence to think they didn’t Google him and figure out they were one click away from seeing literally everything.  He can dream.

“Harold get over here!  I swear he is a horrid little creature but I do love him so.  Don’t you love our Harry, Ian?”

“He is a delight…ful terror,” Ian deadpanned.

“Harry don’t be coy now; you always look so lovely on camera.”

“Careful Grimmy, you’re no longer on the night show,” Matt scolded. 

“Oh sod off.  If Tina talk about Kim Kardashian I can talk about Harry.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, letting Grimmy pull him in view of the camera as they danced along to the Spice Girls and other questionable music choices for 9  in the morning.  He always tended to act put out and above it all, Nick’s ego was large enough, but in reality it was one of his favourite things to do.  He loved the vibe of the studio and Nick’s crew and couldn’t imagine a better career in the world than being able to play your favourite songs to millions of people every day, even if half of them had to be top 40’s.  Time flew by and soon Fearne was relieving Grimmy and kicking them out of the building, “I refuse to deal with both of your shenanigans get out of my sight.  It was good to see you Harry dear, just not today.  Now shoo.”

 

~~ 

Harry followed Grimmy down the street to where his car was parked, chewing the side of his thumb as he realized he had put off the whole reason he woke up early to visit Nick in the first place. 

“What is it Harry?  You’ve been twitchy and jumpy all morning.  Get it out already I need to go home and nap.”

“I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight?  If you do that’s fine, just wondering,” Harry winced as Grimmy stared at him blankly for a few seconds before his mouth broke out into a quite frankly terrifying grin.

“Oh my god.  Today is the day isn’t it?  Harry Edward Styles I have spent the last three hours with you and you’re just telling me now how dare you!” he screamed, several people walking on the streets staring at them as Nick shook Harry by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, “We need to talk about wardrobe!  I’m assuming Mahiki? Or wait maybe Groucho… I refuse to go into that disgusting chav watering hole your mate Liam prefers.  Those aren’t my kind of people Harry, the cheap clothing and bad tans make my skin itch.”

“You didn’t even wait for me to say what I’m planning!” Harry struggled against Grimmy’s hold in vein before just giving up and letting Nick smother him.

“Lolz please one look at your face and I can tell.  Is Louis as excited to meet me as I am to meet him?  I mean of course it’s always a risk to introduce your flame to someone as attractive and witty as myself.  Real talk you wouldn’t even be on his radar if it wasn’t for me so you’re welcome.  I’ve been waiting for this moment for months you have no idea.  Oh I think I’m tearing up, my baby’s all grown up,” Nick mocked, wiping at his eyes as he finally let Harry go and got into his Mercedes.

"You have to promise me you won’t make him uncomfortable; I really want everyone to get on.  Swear on your love for Rihanna you won’t bring up the whole porn thing.”

"I highly doubt RiRI would have an issue with the porn industry.  Have you even seen her instagram?  I’d bet she has a sex tape or too just waiting to be released...”

“Fine then you’re officially uninvited,” Harry glared at him, crossing his arms and hoping it looked less affronted puppy and more “I will beat the shit out of you if you test me”.

“Really Harold? Really?  Is it your life's mission to suck the fun and excitement out of mine?"

Harry raised an eyebrow making a mental note to thank Tyler for teaching him how when Nick sighed and slumped down in his seat with a pout.

"Fine, fine.  I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“You better.” 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out smiling as he saw the twitter notification from Louis on the screen.

@harry_styles who's jealous now ! soooooonnnn ! can’t wait to meet the ladsssss

Harry smiled at the picture Louis uploaded, all sleep rumpled with his hair sticking up every which way, eyes shining as he sipped from the blue Starbucks mug Harry bought him, lip curled around the rim in front of his new Verismo coffee maker.  Harry was absolutely not jealous of an inanimate object.  Ok maybe a little.

“That’s Louis now isn’t it?  Do even realize what your face looks like when you talk to him? It’s disgusting I don’t know how Zayn and Liam live with you.  Get in loser, we’re going shopping.”

“Whatever you say Regina.”

**~~**

"Hurry up we’re going to be late!" Harry exclaimed stamping his foot on the ground one second away from pulling out his own hair he was so frazzled. 

He ran around the flat, turning off the lights and ignoring the squawk of outrage from Zayn, who after about 45 minutes, was still in the bathroom getting ready. 

"Chill out mate," Zayn rolled his eyes, reaching for his jacket and acting like they had all the time in the world. 

"Deep breaths Harry it's going to be fine," Liam reassured, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  

"Don't say the F word!" Harry hissed, jerking back and pointing an accusatory finger in his face, “Remember what happened the last time you said everything would be fine?” 

“Considering you’re now fretting over us meeting Louis I would say that yes, the last time I said things would be fine they did in fact, turn out fine.” 

“Liam,” Harry wailed throwing his hands up in the air with a huff, “That’s not the point.”  He ushered them out the door and towards the stairs. 

Nick was waiting out front as their cab pulled up to the club, smoking a cigarette and dressed identically to Harry from his black peacoat and gray sweater, to the same sodding pair of skin tight jeans, all the way down to his Nike trainers.  Harry knew there was an ulterior motive for Nick helping him pick out his outfit for tonight that rat bastard. 

"Grimmy no stay away!" Harry squeaked as Nick came up to him and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek, Harry getting temporarily blinded by the flash of the photographers. 

"I hate you so much," he groaned as Nick turned around to wave at the paparazzi, going as far as blowing kisses in their direction.  He frantically looked around for Liam and Zayn but they must have ducked into the club.  Traitors. 

Harry texted Louis as soon as he got to the VIP table Niall had already claimed, quickly snapping the seal on the Grey Goose already on the table and taking a swig straight from the bottle. 

“Deep breathes Harry, you do realize we’re not a firing squad right?  Plus no one can be as bad as Andy yet you lot put up with him anyway.  It’ll be fi- we’ll have a good night I promise,”  Liam tried to reason with him, prying the bottle out of Harry’s white knuckled grip and handing him a proper drink with ice and tonic.

Harry knew logically the boys would adore Louis purely for the fact that he made Harry happy but it still didn’t settle the angry butterflies fighting for his attention at the bottom of his stomach.  It’s just that these boys; Liam, Zayn, Niall and hell even Grimmy; were his life.  He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if they didn’t get along with Louis especially because he couldn’t remember the last time Liam hung out with his ex-best friend.  Andy had thrown some homophobic slurs around thinking Liam was having him on about being in a relationship with Zayn and refused to even be in the same room as Harry after he found out what he did for a living.It also didn’t help that Niall broke a beer bottle over his head.  That night was a shit show.

Nick must have been able to sense Harry’s nerves and gave him a reassuring hug promising to stop by later after Louis got settled in before skipping off, claiming to see important people he must talk to immediately.  Harry’s pulse sky rocketed when he saw Louis walk in through the entrance ten minutes later slowly making his way through the crowd, stopping twice on the way to greet people he apparently knew. 

“Hi Lou, hi!”  Harry choked out rushing over to him and letting Louis pull him into a hug. 

"Hey mate thought we'd never get to meet you. Harry talks about you all the time." Zayn said standing up and holding out a hand. 

“Zayn!” 

Louis chuckled shaking Zayn’s hand, "It's nice to finally meet you too.  Harry's told me so much about all of you I forget that I’ve never actually met you before. And you must be Liam,” he said shaking Liam's hand. 

“Niall Horan at your service,” He interrupted, not waiting for Louis to answer before throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a hug, “Hope Harry here hasn’t been saying shite behind our backs.  Not that he’d have anything bad to say because we’re the most perfect mates a lad could possibly have.” 

“Only good things I promise,” Louis laughed, patting Niall on the back and joining the boys at the table. 

“Well you guys already know how I met Louis.  I mean duh of course you do and um Louis you know that Zayn and Liam are my roommates.  And I met Niall back in college.  Um…” Harry rambled, everyone giving him odd looks. 

“You are hopeless mate,” Zayn snickered, taking a sip of his drink and throwing an arm around Liam. 

“Harry you act like we don't already know everything there is to know about Louis,” Liam said teasingly, smiling over at Louis, “Like I know the only thing he loves more than Starbucks Java Chip Frappacino’s is a freshly brewed Yorkshire tea.” 

 “And he’s almost as obsessed with Manchester United as you are except for he can actually play footie and almost joined his local club back in Doncaster,” Zayn continued. 

“And that he listens to the same pretentious music as you except for he has the good taste to like my man J Bieb which is golden in my books.” Niall finished, all three of them looking impossibly smug. 

“I don't care what people say I can proudly admit that his new album is ace. I think I listened to it on repeat for like two weeks straight,” Louis said sagely. 

“What I don’t – I don’t even remember telling you all that!” Harry flushed with embarrassment, almost afraid to look at Louis.  He fully expected him to get up and leave because Harry is obviously obsessed with him but instead he was pinching his lips together trying not to laugh. 

“Wait a second…,” Harry stared hard at all of their faces, Liam’s mouth twitching because he could never keep a poker face, “You planned this didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t me Zayn’s the one who called Louis I didn’t want anything to do with it!” Liam cracked, Zayn smacking him alongside the head, “What was that for?” 

“Why do you all hate me?  Just leave me alone to die,” Harry groaned covering his face with his hands. 

"Aww Hazza don't be embarrassed,” Louis said, prying Harry’s hands away from his face, “To be fair I talk about you loads to my mum.  She’s been bugging me for ages to get you to come home with me for a weekend to feed you; thinks you’re too skinny.  Zayn just didn’t want you to be a worry wart we’re all good right lads?” 

Harry sniffed, glancing up at all his friends and seeing Zayn look slightly apologetic for going behind his back, even though it was with good intentions, "Do you really talk to your mum about me?” 

“Loads really.  She didn’t believe you were real until Fizz mentioned seeing some pics in the tabs.  I mean if my mate Stan wasn’t busy with Uni in Manchester he’d totally want to be here.  He listens to Grimmy’s show; says you have a voice for radio.  You do have a lovely voice when you know, you’re not stretching out your stories and getting distracted by shiny things around you,” Louis teased. 

“You two are so weird,” Niall said, crawling over Zayn and Liam to get out of the booth, “I was promised shots; does anyone want to do shots? Of course you do let me go grab some!” Niall yelled, bouncing on his way to the bar. 

“So Louis, did Harry tell you about Zayn’s gallery opening?” Liam piped in. 

“Li don’t start,” Zayn groaned rolling his eyes for Louis’ benefit but Harry knew he was secretly pleased that Liam was so supportive of his work. Louis smiled fondly resting his chin in his hands as he watched them. 

“Shut up Zayn you're amazing; it's going to be a roaring success.  I mean it’s not till next year but we’re getting everything organized and set up at the moment,” Liam beamed at him, puffing up with pride. 

“You're biased Li.” 

“Shots!” Niall yelled carrying a tray full of little glasses placing two down in front of everyone, “To Louis! May god help him and give him strength to put up with the lot of us.” 

“To me!” Louis cheered, throwing back his shot, letting Niall bully him into taking a double.

“So Louis has Harry told you about that time he got locked out of our dorm room his first year at university and sat in the hallway with only a towel on for two hours until Liam got back from class?” 

“You didn’t!” Louis gasped, looking over at Harry and pinching his side, “You exhibitionist!” 

“No guys stop!” Harry protested, thinking it wasn’t possible for him to be more embarrassed than he already was.  Boy was he wrong. 

“It was hilarious, absolutely hilarious.  Get this right, it was like 9am and the RA was out and Harry didn't want to walk down to the main office to get let in and everyone saw him on their way out to class.” 

“And some girl from another floor took a picture of his sad puppy face and made posters that were up for weeks after.” 

“Found: one Uni student with curly hair and green eyes,” Zayn recited from memory, “Answers toHarry.  If not claimed in the next 24 hours he will become property of the girls on floor 7.  Actually don’t bother calling, we’ll keep him.” 

“Yeah and he met this bird at a party and she followed him everywhere and signed up for classes he was in and would sneak into our dorm to try to talk to Harry.  Didn't she hide in the laundry room for three hours waiting for you to come back to get your clothes out of the dryer?” Niall chuckled, winking over at Harry. 

“Actually she folded his laundry and left it sitting in front of our door with her number on top,” Liam laughed shaking his head. 

“Ah yeah that’s it.  Zayn even had to pretend to be his boyfriend because she didn't believe that Harry wasn't interested in buying what she was selling if you know what I mean.” 

“Hazza you heartbreaker!” Louis yelled dramatically as he laughed, pressing a hand to his chest. 

“Yes he is isn't he? Hello Harold's little friends,” Grimmy said walking up behind the table and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“You just missed us telling Louis about Jackie," Niall piped up, doing some weird fist bump hand shake with Grimmy. 

“That is my favourite Harry story I reckon.  Poor little thing she wasn’t able to resist Harry’s buckets of charm,” Nick said fondly patting Harry’s cheek before turning to Louis. 

“Well what do we have here?  The infamous Louis Tomlinson; I must say you clean up nicely.  Stand up love let me see the goods," he teased, twirling a finger up in the air. 

Louis’ face was strangely frozen, Harry following his gaze to where Nick’s hands were resting on his shoulders, "It's just banter right Grim?" he said frantically pushing Nick away and probably laughing like a maniac trying to ease the tension that fell over the whole group.  

"Ah yes, Nick Grimshaw,” Louis said, eyes hardening as he smiled with all teeth, “Aren't there a million mums trying to get your show kicked off the radio?" 

Harry stopped breathing darting his eyes back and forth flailing his hands to try to get Liam to say something to prevent an all-out brawl. Niall snorted, beer spewing out of his mouth all over Zayn.   

Nick just narrowed his eyes at Louis, taking a sip of his drink, “Oh yes that. Apparently they don't approve of my extracurricular activities.  You must know all about that," he replied with a wink.  Oh god. 

“Hey Louis why don’t we go over to the bar and,” Harry started Louis quickly cutting him off, “Well I don’t use my famous friends to stay relevant so no, I don't really know what you're talking about." 

Harry stopped breathing as everyone looked at Grimmy waiting on his reaction.  Nick joked about it himself but Harry knew part of him hated how people questioned his qualifications for his job.  After a few tense moments Nick grinned leaning over the back of the booth to pull him into a hug that Louis sat stiffly through before relaxing and patting him on the back. 

"I like this one Harold he can join the clique." 

"Sorry," Harry mouthed to Louis as Niall and Zayn grabbed him, making little wooden rapping motions with his arms as they chanted, “Ain’t nobody fresher than my motherfucking clique.”

Louis threw his head back and laughed, nudging Harry with his shoulder as he joined in, making room for Grimmy at the table next to him.  Crisis averted.  As long as there was no blood shed Harry's willing to call it a win.

~~  


Ok, so Harry might be a little pissed.  He fully blames Grimmy and his stupid rounds of tequila shooters and Louis ordering the most insane drinks and getting Harry to try them.  He could have gone the rest of his life not knowing that a Caribou Lou is an actual drink that literally burns apart your insides going down. Louis and Niall nearly pissed themselves laughing when Harry started gagging and grabbed the closest beverage near him to chase it down, apologizing profusely to the owner of the now empty pint glass who just called him a prick and walked away.  Never had Harry felt more betrayed by a seemingly harmless fruity drink.  It had an umbrella in it that is false advertising.  Bacardi 15, only once.

After the awkward face off when they first met, Louis and Grimmy got along swimmingly.  It was almost worrying to see them sending barbed comments to each other, Grimmy looking almost impressed each time Louis landed an insult that made Harry cringe.  Louis was oddly excited to see the pictures Grimmy had of his tabloid wall of shame back in his studio, actually laughing and telling Grimmy that wasn’t the first time someone commented on how he looked like Frankie.  Harry wasn’t really sure how he felt about them exchanged numbers when Grimmy left feigning exhaustion having to hang out with teenagers.  Not that he thought Grimmy would make a move or anything, nothing like that.  Just Grimmy had a whole arsenal of embarrassing facts about him that he really, really, didn’t want Louis to find out.

"Harry, Hazza," Louis said breathlessly throwing his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him back into his body, "Come dance with me." 

Harry barked out an embarrassed laugh as Louis started running his hands up and down Harry’s sides, trying in vain to smack his hands away.  Louis was a tactile person; he was used to it, but obviously no one else knew that this was normal for Louis.  Judging by the way Liam had his head tilted to the side, his brow furrowed slightly meaning he was thinking too hard as he stared at their hands, he figured it was a miracle nobody bluntly asked Louis why he was hanging all over Harry. 

“Lou stop, I’m a horrible dancer it’ll be embarrassing.  Niall will dance with you won’t you Niall?”  Harry reasoned, grabbing Louis’ wrist as he tried going for his nipple. 

“Nah mate, that one’s all yours,” Niall snickered, slapping Harry hard on the back. 

"Well go on," Zayn said motioning with his hands, "Just don't come complaining to me tomorrow Tomlinson when your feet are bruised from Harry stomping all over them." 

"Yay!" Louis screamed, clapping his hands excitedly, grabbing Harry by the wrist and all but dragging him to the center of the club.

"I really can't dance," Harry said awkwardly when Louis found them a small opening in the middle of the dance floor. They were standing so close together that every time someone jostled slightly against Harry he was bumped into Louis, small little sparks of heat spreading through his skin at the contact. 

"No one cares," Louis yelled holding a hand up in the air and jokingly shaking his hips as he spun around as if to prove a point. 

Harry bobbed up and down slightly feeling stupid, not being able to find a rhythm with the beat of the music.  Louis on the other hand was something else.  Harry couldn't help staring at him as he swayed back and forth as if the music was an extension of his body, moving languidly, his eyes closed, a sliver of pale skin being revealed above his trousers every time he lifted his arm up.

Harry was broken out of his trance when someone tapped him on the shoulder, looking down to see a short blonde.  Her mouth was moving and Harry had to lean down to hear her, "So my friends bet me to come over here,” she all but screamed, motioning towards a group of girls sitting at a table across the room, “Wanna dance?” 

Harry smiled opening his mouth to form an apology, when he felt two arms wrap around his chest, "Sorry babe this one’s with me for the night."

Harry blushed at the implication, looking sideways at Louis and swallowing at the glare he was shooting at the girl, "Louis what," he sputtered as Louis turned his body way from her, brushing a palm over Harry's face and pressing his body flush against Harry's. 

"Close your eyes," Louis whispered against Harry's ears, "You’re going to dance with me, no one else yeah? Loosen up you're too tense.  Do you feel that, the pulse in the floor?" he continued slowly swaying his body to the side, gripping Harry's hip tightly with one hand. "You have to let it flow through your feet.  Let the music move you.”

Harry was all but panting, the bright lights making splashes of color across his eye lids as he focused solely on Louis voice and the points their bodies were connected.  He slowed his breathing trying to let the tension ease out of his body and relax like Louis wanted. 

"Yes," Louis yelled, squeezing his hip tightly, both of them properly moving to the music.  Harry was dizzy with alcohol and with Louis.  It was as if the whole club was tunneling down to just them; Louis’ hot breath on his neck, his fingers of his right hand slowly cupping the side of Harry’s body before sliding just the tips under the waistband of his trousers.  The song changed to something faster, more frantic, the beat matching up with the beating of Harry’s pulse.  Louis hands felt like they were everywhere and Harry just melted into them, trembling as Louis brushed one of his nipples, hissing at the contact.  He couldn't take it anymore; he had to look at him.  Louis blinked up at him as he turned around, looking just as flushed and disheveled as Harry felt.  Harry held his breath as Louis placed his palms on Harry's chest; he had to be able to feel how hard his heart was pounding. 

"God Louis," Harry said almost to himself, knowing Louis couldn’t possibly hear him.  Louis slid his hands up his torso, looping them around his neck and pulling him close.  Their legs tangled together awkwardly for a beat, Harry too overwhelmed to fully know what to do with himself when Louis slid one of his legs in between Harry's. Harry bit back a moan, tipping his head to the side and pressing a palm to Louis back, pulling him impossibly closer.  Harry had never been more thankful for a case of whiskey dick, praying to all things holy that the twist of arousal in his groin didn't amount to anything noticeable. 

"Harry, Harry," he heard Louis chant, squeezing his neck to get his attention. 

Harry snapped his head back down and god, Louis looked wrecked.  His pupils were blown, hair sticking slightly to his forehead, the neck of his shirt halfway off his shoulders revealing delicious collarbones and a splatter of chest hair. Harry unconsciously licked his lips, tracking Louis’ eyes movement as he looked down at his mouth and then back up to make eye contact. 

His mind was racing, part of him screaming to just kiss him.  He wanted to know how Louis’ lips would feel against his, wanted to know if Louis kissed the way he did in his films, soft and gentle or if he’d bite and pull and consume Harry completely. All he could think about was how small and fragile Louis seemed to be in his arms, how their bodies seemed to fit together, how he never just clicked with anyone the way he does with Louis.

He distantly realized that they’d both stopped dancing, Louis still resting one hand over Harry’s heart.  Harry didn't know what came over him as he brought a hand up to Louis neck as he licked his lips, and stared down at Louis’ mouth, “Did you uh, want to come back to mine,” Shit that sounded like more of a come on than he wanted, “I mean with me and the lads.  Because I live with them.  Liam and Zayn.” 

“Harry”, Louis sighed, just looked at him, eyes flickering over Harry's face, eyebrows creasing slightly at what he saw before smoothing out. 

"I wish I could but I actually have to get up at a normal time tomorrow.  Work and all that," he said gently, taking a step back, cupping a hand around the back of Harry’s neck. 

Harry's stomach twisted with mixed emotion, heart clenching in his chest, suddenly feeling nauseous as he nodded in understanding and followed Louis back to their table.  He watched as Louis bid his farewells to everyone, Liam realizing it was already almost 2am and agreeing that they should all head out as well.  Harry ducked his head down feeling foolish and stupid and just utterly devastated which was ridiculous.  Louis had a perfectly legitimate excuse not to stay up all night drinking with Harry and lads he’d only just met.  Still the rational part of his brain had apparently fucked off.  

"I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m on my way for FIFA yeah? Harry come on look at me," Louis chuckled, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face, “Where’d you go?”

Harry looked around realizing that the group of them were all standing outside, a cab idling at the curb waiting for Louis, “Oh sorry no.  I mean yeah that’s great.  Just a bit pissed,” Harry said suddenly realizing as he spoke that yeah, he was a little more than bit pissed.  His hands felt numb and he couldn’t feel his face.  That’s Harry Alcohol Body Index language for one more shot and its lights out. 

Louis hugged him before he left, standing on his tippy toes to place a small kiss on Harry's nose, "Niall said 10?  Is that it?  Nod so I know I’m right,” Louis teased poking Harry in the side. 

Yeah," Harry said squeezing him tightly before stepping away, opening the door for Louis. 

“I had an amazing time tonight,” Louis said sincerely as he slid into the seat, “Your friends are great by the way.  Don’t tell Grimmy I said that.  In fact tell him I complained about him being old.” 

“Come on lads hurry it along.  You staying or going?” the cabby said impatiently, turning around to glare at Harry still holding the door open. 

“Oh right sorry,” Harry said flustered slamming the door shut, “Shit I didn’t mean to do that!  I’ll call you tomorrow Louis!” 

Harry stuck his hands in his pocket and watched the cab drive away, letting out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and steadying himself.  He could distantly hear Niall screaming at him from down the street to hurry his arse up and get in the cab waiting to take their group back to his flat. 

 "Fuck my life," he thought as he opened his eyes, "I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson." 

~~

Harry jumped to his feet the second he heard the buzzer from downstairs, tripping slightly over Niall sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV as he let Louis in.  He had woken up around noon with his head pounding and stomach churning from his hangover from hell, teeth feeling gritty due to the fact that he’d spent an hour clutching the porcelain god throwing up straight liquor and stomach acid as soon as he’d gotten home from the club.  He’d ended up calling his sister Gemma, who wasn’t too pleased about Harry waking her up at 3am, all but crying sprawled out on the bathroom floor, about how he’d ruined his friendship with Louis.  She listened patiently as he told her everything that happened in painfully embarrassing detail due to his drunken self not censoring his thoughts to his sister of all people.  He blushed with mortification as he remembered that he’d told her about wanking to Louis’ videos and how she laughed and laughed, even going as far as to wake up her boyfriend to “get his input” but really probably just wanting to show him how ridiculous her baby brother’s life had become.  She rationalized with him that he was drunk and almost certainly overreacting especially since Harry knew Louis tended to work Saturdays.  Gemma was right of course, Harry feeling silly and relieved when he finally sucked up the courage to check his messages seeing a handful of texts from Louis, the first one at 7:48 am saying he was probably still a bit drunk and definitely going to be late to work but that he’d had a great time the night before and couldn’t wait for the FIFA tournament.  

Harry opened the door and looked out waving Louis over as he got out of the elevator.  Louis looked exhausted, his skin paler than usual and he had dark black smudges under his eyes.  His hair was still slightly damp covered by a beanie shoved over his head and he was drowning in a jumper that Harry knew was his, sleeves pulled over his hands. 

"Sorry I'm late," Louis said his smile slightly forced as he kicked off his Toms and carefully arranged them next to Harry’s loafers. 

"Don't worry about it it's not like we- Oh," Harry paused as Louis threw his arms around him, his face into Harry's shoulder, "Lou are you okay?"

"Yeah just... had a bad day at work I suppose," Louis mumbled not letting go. 

Harry looked over Louis' shoulder to see everyone staring at them, Niall’s mouth open comically wide.  They all quickly turned away, their voices a tad too high as they all started talking at once, pretending they weren't watching.  Not obvious at all. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked carefully, smoothing his hands up and down Louis' back, holding him tighter as he felt Louis’ body tremble. 

"No, I’m better now that I'm with you," Louis whispered so lowly Harry wasn’t sure if he meant to say it out loud.  Louis squeezed him tight before eventually loosening his grip and taking a step back. 

Harry's heart jumped at his words as he felt overwhelmed with the need to pull Louis back in and just hold him until the horrible tension left his shoulders.  He reluctantly dropped his arms, Louis giving him a small smile that was more himself than the grimace from just a minute ago. 

"Go sit down I'll get you a drink," Harry said placing a palm reassuringly on Louis back as he led him to the living room, "What's your poison?  Beer?  Wine?  I think I still have some random flavored vodka from the last time Grimmy was over if you want some of that?" 

"Vodka, definitely the vodka; make it a double," Louis said with a chuckle, "Any mixer will do." 

There was a chorus of hellos as Louis joined everyone else, Zayn giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he followed Harry into the kitchen. 

"Everything alright?" he asked lowly, opening up the fridge and grabbing two beers. 

"Yeah I think so," Harry said with a frown, feeling slightly better as he looked over to see Louis and Liam jokingly fighting over who was going to play against Niall first.He followed Zayn back into the living room, handing Louis the mixed drink and sitting down in the small space left for him. 

"Cheers," Louis said taking a large gulp, relaxing deeper into the couch. 

"Are we ready?" Niall said all but bouncing up and down, ripping off his hoodie to reveal a Lampard kit.  He didn’t wait for an answer as he changed the setting on the TV and turned on the PS3, "EA Sports, it's in the game!" he cheered as it started up. 

"I should warn you," Harry said ducking down closer to Louis, "Niall takes our weekly tournaments very seriously." 

"You don't say?" Louis chuckled as Niall slapped Liam’s hand away from the second controller tossing it to Zayn. 

"Get out of here Payne I'm not wasting my time and skills playing against an amateur like you." 

Harry smiled as Louis laughed out loud, both of them looking over at Liam who just shrugged, "It’s true I’m absolutely rubbish at FIFA." 

"It’s ok babe," Zayn said patting him on the knee, hovering over Manchester United but shaking his head and picking Manchester City instead. 

"Oh Zayn, no," Louis groaned, kicking him slightly, "You cannot possibly support the blue shite?" 

"Nah I'm a Manc but Harry always has dibs on 'em." 

"Good lad!  There’s only one team in Manchester,” Louis nodded, toasting Zayn and taking a long swig of his drink. 

"Ok now Louis," Niall spoke, eyes not leaving the screen as he picked Chelsea, fingers tapping at the controls as he selected his formation and set up his starting XI, "We’re playing single elimination tournament style.  You lose you’re out.  First one to win three rounds wins it all and next week everyone buys a drink of your choice." 

"Who won last week?" Louis asked leaning forward, swirling the ice around in his glass.

Liam and Zayn held their beers, Guinness, for Louis to see, "Considering we have four six-packs of this shite take a guess." 

"Just drink the damn beer and play the game Malik.  You win and next week we can all drink the watered down rubbing alcohol you call whiskey.” 

"Yeah ok Lampsey," Zayn scoffed, sticking his tongue out at the death glare Niall shot him.

"So usual teams for everyone boys?" Liam asked, creating a mini bracket on a piece of paper, "Harry did you wanna play as United or-" 

"Louis can be them; put me down as Real Madrid." 

"Solid choice Harry," Louis said with a nod, "Ronaldo?" 

"Best player in the world playing for the best team in the world," Harry replied nudging a knee against Louis', “Second only to United.” 

Liam settled on Barcelona, the culé fucker, needing all the help he could get, "I always lose anyway," he said with a shrug, "Plus Harry gets perverse pleasure out of slide tackling and injuring Busquets whenever he has the ball.” 

“That man will win an Oscar long before DiCaprio, let me tell you.  Him and Alves put Suarez’s antics to shame.  Wankers,” Harry grumbled.

The tournament started off light hearted enough; Zayn keeping the score even against Niall at half time before finally losing 0-1 in added minutes and Louis easily beating Liam who could barely get the ball out of his own half without Louis’ team stealing it away.  When Harry was finally up to play Louis they spent the whole match messing around trying to score with their goalkeepers much to Niall’s annoyance who kept on complaining that Harry never took anything seriously.  It wasn't until two rounds of drinks later when Niall went up against Louis for the final of the first tournament that things got heated. 

"What the fuck!" Niall screamed at the TV, slamming his controller against the ground as Louis scored a brace with Robin Van Persie in the first half of game time, "You're cheating that totally wasn't a clean tackle!  Who is this ref?  Is Howard Webb paid off by United in this sodding game too?" 

"Niall don't be a sore loser," Liam sighed, punching Zayn in the arm to keep him from laughing. 

"I'm not going to lose," Niall hissed, inching closer towards the TV as the match continued.

Harry was attempting to watch the screen, hyper aware of the elbow Louis was resting on his knee as he leaned forward to play.  He couldn’t help glancing over at Louis, impressed as his fingers clicked quickly across the buttons, translating into little side steps and quick precise through balls up the field.  He was the only one who noticed Louis' man pause a second too long in front of the goal not being able to get the shot off and passing it straight to Niall's team, Mata moving a little too easily down the field almost as if Louis wasn’t even trying to... no. 

Niall jumped up and down as he scored turning around to scream at Louis, "In your face Tomlinson!  It’s back on! It’s back on!” doing a little dance in his seat.

"You're totally letting him beat you," Harry whispered even though it wasn’t likely Niall could hear over his own screaming as if it was the World Cup final.  

 Louis shrugged discreetly flashing a smile, eye crinkles and all, in Harry's direction, “It's just a game; no point ruining Niall's night.  My friend Stan gets the same way; sulks for days."

Harry's heart warned at the thought of Louis thinking about his friend happiness, both of them shaking their heads as Niall scored another goal, jumping to his feet and letting out a battle cry, knocking over his beer in the process. 

"It's ok Louis," Niall said chipper and happy again after he beat Louis in penalties, patting him on the knee, "You'll win next time mate."

~~  


Harry couldn't remember having a better FIFA night, his face hurting from smiling as they kept the drinks coming, Louis cheering along Harry as he went up against Niall, groaning whenever he missed a shot and celebrating when he scored as if it was a real match. 

"Gol, Gol, Gol, Gollllllll," he bellowed as Harry scored to win the whole tournament, jumping over the back of the couch to land sprawled on Harry’s lap.  Niall was too far gone to do anything but stare at the TV in mock despair, pouting until Zayn came over to give him a consolation hug.

Harry felt warm and happily buzzed, leaning into Louis' side as they turned on a repeat of Match of the Day to unwind.  Zayn helped Liam pick up the bottles having to pry one out of Niall's hand before he passed out in the arm chair. 

"You ever been to a match at Old Trafford?" Louis asked petting Harry's arm to get his attention. 

"A long time ago when I was younger.  I went on a tour of the stadium that day too, lots of trophies." 

"A lot more now," Louis said absently, sitting up slightly and stretching out his back, "Shit it's almost 2am I should probably head out soon.  Let you get your beauty rest." 

"Stay," Harry mumbled throwing his arms around Louis, because now that he was here, Harry didn't want him to go.  He remembered the sad, lost look on Louis' face when he walked out of the elevator earlier in the night making his heart clench painfully in his chest.  He never wanted to see that look on Louis’ face again, not if he could help it.

"Really?" Louis leaned back to look at Harry’s face, sounding uncertain. 

"Yeah’s late.  Plus don't think Li would let you drive anyway.  He can be such a dad sometimes," Harry replied flippantly, picking at little bits of fuzz stuck to his sweater, mentally crossing his fingers. 

Louis was silent for a second, face unreadable until he shook his head and smiled brilliantly, "Well if you put it that way, I suppose I wouldn’t want to upset Liam.  Just to warn you I’m not returning any clothes that I borrow from you.”

“Oh really?”  Harry laughed standing up gesturing to the sweater Louis was wearing. 

“To be fair you’ve had my denim jacket for ages,” Louis sniffed, following Harry out of the living room. 

“Lou that jacket’s mine.” Harry snorted at the shocked look on Louis’ face. 

“Is it really?” 

Harry nodded gravely even if he actually he wasn’t sure himself.  He’d let Louis drag him to the shops when they both had a day off the previous week and Louis just left his bags in Harry’s car claiming it’d give Harry a reason to have to hang out with him.  If only he knew…

"Night guys," Harry called out to Zayn and Liam on their way past the kitchen, purposely ignoring the way Liam's eyebrows scrunched up in worry. 

"Night Harry, Louis," Zayn said with a nod, tugging Liam's hand and motioning towards Niall who was still clutching a controller to his chest, "You get him sorted on the couch I'll grab an extra blanket." 

"Thanks Z," Harry said softly, showing Louis to his room and gesturing to his walk in closet. 

“Erm sorry about the mess I think the stuff in the hamper are clean,” Harry said sheepishly as he kicked a pair of dirty boxer briefs behind the door.  His heart stopped as he spotted out of the corner of his eye a bottle of half empty lube on his nightstand.  

“Yeah so just pick whatever.  I don’t care keep it all,” he rambled as he tried to back up and make it less obvious what he was doing, utterly failing as he tripped over a pile of dirty shirts and nearly brained himself on the furniture.  He reached his hand out and grabbed the bottle, shoving it the back pocket of his jeans just as Louis turned around. 

“I probably don’t want to know why you have these, but we are totally wearing them,” Louis snickered, tossing Harry a white onesie and holding up a grey one for himself. 

“Grimmy bought them for me as a joke for my 18th birthday,” Harry choked out, wincing as he felt the lube ooze through his pants. 

“It could have been worse; he could have gotten you a stripper,” Louis smirked reaching down at the bottom of his sweater and oh holy god.  Louis Tomlinson was now half naked in his room.  Harry felt like his heart was one second away from giving out as he stumbled back, towards his door **,** “Yeah I’m just gonna change.  In the bathroom I’ll change there. You…” 

He ran down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door and taking in deep heaving breathes.  He winced as he saw his reflection in the mirror, the flush on his face travelling all the way down his neck to his collarbone. 

“Pull yourself together Harry,” he whispered to his reflection, pulling what was left of the lube out of his back pocket and shoving it under the sink.  

By the time he heard a soft knock on the door he was already dressed in the onesie, face a less humiliating shade of pink that looked like he just scrubbed it clean and his jeans folded with his shirt laying on top of it to hide the wet spot. 

“Cute,” Louis winked, pulling Harry’s hood over his head as he stood next to him by the sink, “Got an extra toothbrush?” 

Harry tried not to think about Louis potentially being naked under the onesie and grabbed an extra toothbrush out of the cabinet, putting toothpaste on his own and sliding the tube over.  Louis smiled at him in the mirror as they both started brushing their teeth, humming softly to himself as he bumped his shoulder against Harry’s. Harry finished first, cupping his mouth to spit in the sink.  Louis made a show of mocking Harry, pushing him to the side and putting his face almost all the way down to the edge of the sink to spit.  The whole scene felt oddly domestic, Louis carefully putting his toothbrush in the holder next to Harry’s with a smile. 

Harry followed Louis into his room, motioning for Louis to lay down first.  Platonic bed sharing, totally doable.  He couldn’t help smiling as Louis shuffled under the covers, waiting until he got comfortable on one side of the bed before turning the lights off.  He lowered himself carefully down onto the mattress, his hand brushing Louis’ as he reached for the covers. 

“I should warn you,” Louis whispered, turning towards the center of the bed, “I’m kind of a restless sleeper.” 

“S’ok,” Harry mumbled, blinking as he tried to make out Louis’ face in the dark.  He was hyper aware of how close they were laying to each other, feeling a faint sense of warmth coming from Louis’ side of the bed, “I sleep like the dead.” 

“Perfect,” Louis chuckled, squirming around in the sheets before finally stilling, “Night Haz.” 

“Night Lou.” 

Harry had just stared to doze off when he felt Louis move closer, the bed dipping slightly under his weight.  He held his breath and kept his eyes closed feigning sleep as he felt Louis reach out to grab one of his hands and intertwine their fingers.  Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face; Louis curled up just inches away from him with their hands resting above his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this whole WIP thing i am so, so sorry. also still without a beta and I've read over this part so many times I'm sick of it so hopefully I didn't miss too many errors. maybe it'll give me an incentive to actually sit down and finish the next chapter if i have a deadline set so i'll try to update sometime this weekend or early next week. hopefully this wasn't too massively disappointed after such a long wait. :|

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it's not too glaringly obvious I don't have a beta but I did re-read it like five times :| I have the rest of the story outlined and it's about 75% complete but I've working on this on and off for like a month now and just needed to get what I had done away from me. I feel like I need to apologize for this whole thing... so if you read through all that nonsense I'm so sorry. *hides*


End file.
